Avant ta peau
by pilgrim67
Summary: Chuuuut… viens…" "Non, je ne crois pas que…" Mais mon corps, lui, croyait. Et Draco était son unique prière. HPDM UA parution hebdomadaire
1. Chapter 1

**AVANT TA PEAU**

**Genre : UA**

**Disclaimer : l'histoire est entièrement à moi, même si les persos initiaux sont à JKR.**

**Rating : M**

_**Cette histoire est une histoire originale parue il y a quelques temps sur ce site, qui comptait 51 chapitres. Comme j'ai décidé de la sortir en livre j'ai dû retirer la plupart des chapitres pour des raisons de droits, même si ça me fait mal au cœur.**_

_**Merci à vous qui l'avez aimée, merci à ceux qui voudront l'acheter, le tome 1 est sorti en auto-édition sur the book edition, vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil et sur ma page FB ("Avant ta peau" de Nathalie Bleger). Je vous propose de vous le faire parvenir dédicacé si ça vous intéresse, dites le moi par MP ! **_

_**Les tomes 2 et 3 sortiront en mai et juin 2012. **_

_**Je tiens à remercier très très chaleureusement ceux et celles qui ont acheté "Mon ciel dans ton enfer", vous êtes adorables, les ventes ont dépassé mes espérances et je suis heureuse de voir qu'il fait son petit bout de chemin chez les soeurs, les amies, les mères de mes lectrices ! **_

_**Merci à ceux qui lisent toujours ^^**_

**Je dédie cette fic à Nico, qui me l'a inspirée, parce que sans elle et son avis je serais perdue ^^. Merci d'être toujours là ma belle….**

**Et j'en profite aussi pour faire un petit hommage à Plume de Lune, qui nous a quittés cet été, et qui m'avait écrit : «**Ne deviens juste pas horriblement mégalo et pompeuse comme tous les auteurs que je connais » : **je te promets de tout faire pour ne pas perdre la tête, dommage que tu ne sois plus là pour me dire quelques vérités en face, Orphéo. Je ne t'oublierai pas, et je n'oublierai pas nos conversations.**

_**A mon ange...**_

_**Préambule**_

_**POV HARRY**_

Ils ne sont pas arrivés par la route, comme de vulgaires touristes, non. Ils sont arrivés par la mer, ils ont accosté au ponton avec leur superbe voilier, un matin.

Pas un samedi, comme la majorité des vacanciers, non. Un mardi, je crois. Un mercredi peut être. Le ciel était bleu, la mer turquoise, une petite brise soulevait doucement les voiles, un jour comme les autres.

Moi j'étais derrière mon comptoir, près de la piscine à débordement, comme toujours à cette heure-là. Pas le temps de rêver, il y avait toujours des matelas à installer, des transats à ranger, des serviettes à changer.

Avec le sourire, s'il vous plait.

Franchement, le sourire, je n'y arrivais pas. Pourquoi sourire à des gens qui ne vous voient pas, qui vous considèrent comme un larbin, voire un meuble ?

Ils me méprisaient, je le leur rendais bien. C'était juste un job d'été, trouvé grâce à ma tante, une voisine du Palace. J'avais déjà eu des jobs plus durs, plus physiques –poser de la moquette, servir dans un fastfood- mais quelque part ils étaient plus gratifiants, moins révoltants que celui-ci. J'existais alors, je n'étais pas un ver de terre, comme ici.

Moi, quand je serai riche, je ne viendrai pas m'allonger dans ces transats comme des boîtes de sardines alignées devant les flots, m'ennuyer ferme devant l'horizon. Non, moi j'achèterai un bateau et je parcourrai le monde, rencontrer des gens. Des vrais gens différents, je découvrirai leurs coutumes, leurs joyaux, des couchers de soleil inoubliables sous une tente, des plats qui m'arracheront la bouche et me tireront des larmes.

Ne croyez pas que je suis pauvre, non, je suis étudiant et je veux gagner de l'argent de poche, c'est tout. Ma famille a des moyens raisonnables, je ne manque de rien. Ca aurait peut être été plus facile d'accepter le gaspillage et la suffisance de ces gens-là si j'étais pauvre.

C'est ce qu'ils se soufflent parfois, de table en table, le soir, que le petit personnel est beaucoup plus empressé et souriant dans les pays pauvres, quand on pense au prix qu'on paie…

Moi je veux bien les servir, ne me demandez pas de les aimer.

J'étais en train de relire mes cours en douce, dans ma cabane au bord de la piscine, quand je les ai vus passer. Le père, d'abord, grand, mince, élégant, les cheveux blonds retenus dans un catogan, marchant d'un pas lent. Quand on est riche le monde vous attend, forcément.

La mère, très belle, blonde elle aussi, copie conforme de toutes les femmes de l'hôtel, mêmes vêtements, mêmes chaussures, délicatement bronzée, le visage lisse comme des fesses de bébé, lointaine. Lasse, forcément. Avec des soucis qu'on n'imagine même pas.

La fille, distinguée, trainant un peu des pieds, apparemment indifférente, bougeant la tête au son de son MP3, i-Pod, blackberry ou autre chose, je n'en sais rien et ça m'agace.

Tout ce beau monde défilait au ralenti dans l'allée menant à l'hôtel, suivi des porteurs de bagages, portant les malles Vuitton comme autant de présents de Noël. Un cinéma bien rôdé, un peu ennuyeux à force.

A vue de nez, des américains. Anglais peut être. Pas russes, non, trop distingués. Pas de mini-jupe et de talons hauts sur le teck.

Et puis à la traîne il y avait ce jeune homme caché lui aussi derrière ses lunettes de soleil, pareil aux autres et pourtant différent, je ne saurais dire pourquoi.

Il y avait un oiseau qui chantait dans les arbres du parc, c'est le souvenir le plus précis que j'en ai.

Lui aussi marchait lentement et avec détachement, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il était vraiment indifférent, lui, vraiment dans un autre monde, perdu dans ses pensées. Perdu tout court.

C'était peut-être cet air absent, ou le poids des épaules.

A ce moment une petite fille est venue exiger une nouvelle serviette, je lui en ai tendue une sans rien dire, non mais pour qui elle se prend celle là avec son maillot à paillettes ?

Quand j'ai relevé les yeux la famille avait disparu dans le hall, ne restait qu'une impression confuse de mélancolie.

Il est beau, encore heureux qu'il ne soit pas heureux, me suis-je dit en haussant les épaules.

_**A suivre…**_


	2. Presque normal

**Avant ta peau**

**Genre : UA**

_**Merci pour votre accueil enthousiaste qui m'a fait vraiment touchée, j'avais peur que vous ne soyez pas au RDV. Tous vos témoignages m'ont ravie et vous avez raison, il en faut pour tous les goûts, alors je continue sur ce site, avec plaisir ^^**_

**_Bonne lecture à tous_**

Puis je les ai oubliés, des clients il y en a beaucoup, à cette époque de l'année. C'était septembre, la saison des américains. Ils venaient tous respirer l'air de la « Riviera », pour frimer auprès de leurs amis, leurs clients, leur Conseil d'Administration.

Moi j'étais sur le point de retourner dans ma fac de droit, là haut, à Paris. Tous les jours je me disais qu'il fallait que j'en profite, avant de retrouver la grisaille. Pourtant tous les jours les touristes m'énervaient, avec leurs mines de circonstance et leurs attentes excessives. Surtout les deux blondes, là.

Elles avaient à peu près mon âge, étaient françaises et prenaient un malin plaisir à me dévisager, quand elles papotaient au bord de la piscine. Moi je mettais un point d'honneur à les oublier, je n'étais pas à vendre, non mais et puis quoi encore ?

Je me doutais que c'était un de leurs fantasmes, un pari peut être, de se payer le petit brun qui gère les serviettes et accessoirement ramasse les verres près de la piscine. Est-ce qu'elles craquaient sur mon bronzage ou juste sur l'idée de « se payer un mec », je l'ignorais. Il y en avait quelques uns de passage dans l'hôtel, des jeunes hommes compréhensifs, je n'en faisais pas partie.

En plus j'avais une copine à Paris, que j'espérais moyennement fidèle, quand même. Elle aurait voulu que je me connecte tous les soirs, j'avais des cours à réviser. Je n'étais pas romantique, je n'avais pas les moyens de l'être. Je voulais devenir avocat spécialisé en droits de l'homme, travailler à l'étranger, sauver des innocents, faire libérer des prisonniers politiques, pas me marier.

Un des avantages de ce job était d'observer les hommes d'affaires, ce qu'ils disent, ce qu'ils mangent, comment ils s'habillent. Une caste qui se reconnait au premier coup d'œil, dont je ne voulais pas faire partie mais qui m'attirait quand même, parce que la réussite est captivante.

Entre mes révisions en douce je m'interrogeais sur l'origine des touristes, leur âge, leur vie, comment ils étaient devenus riches. Il y avait les parvenus et les gens de bonne famille, pas tout à fait les mêmes. Moins clinquants pour les seconds, plus réservés. Ils louaient des voiliers, pas des jets ski. Avaient toujours l'air lointain, inaccessible. Ayant tout vu, tout vécu. Plus rien ne les enthousiasmait, ne les surprenait. Je crois que je les plaignais un peu, quand ils dînaient sur la terrasse surplombant la mer, dégustant du bout des lèvres des mets exquis, lassés par le coucher de soleil et le décor magique.

Qu'avaient ils vu de plus beau, de plus fort, à l'autre bout du monde ? Où était restés leur joies, leurs désirs, leurs craintes ? Ils étaient totalement éteints, merveilleusement désenchantés peut être, moi j'avais envie de bouffer du lion.

Le soir venu, de ma petite piaule à l'entresol, je les observais un peu, de loin, à travers la petite fenêtre, devinant leurs choix de menu, les vins, inventant les conversations. Heureusement il y avait parfois un couple amoureux, jeune ou moins jeune, avec des étoiles dans les yeux, pour rompre la monotonie des dîners. Un couple pas encore figé dans les habitudes.

Des couples illégitimes, souvent. Ceux qui ne quittaient pas leur chambre de week-end, elle les pommettes roses et la bouche gourmande, lui guettant avec inquiétude son portable ou sa montre.

Une raison de plus pour moi de ne pas vouloir me marier. Si le mariage tue les sentiments à coup d'habitude et que les époux ne revivent que dans l'adultère… non, merci, sans façon.

Le pire était les couples improbables, avec trente ans d'écart, et autant de millions.

Ils me gênaient, comme de la prostitution légale. J'évitais de les regarder, de me demander pourquoi de si belles jeunes filles se baladaient avec des ventripotents. Même les belles lumières du soir tombant sur la Côte ne les paraient pas de magie, les ficelles étaient un peu grosses. Trop grosses pour moi.

Ce soir-là la famille arrivée l'après-midi est venue dîner, sans le jeune homme. Ca m'a intrigué, comme une pièce manquante dans un jeu. Etait-il malade, parti ? Ou n'appartenait-il pas à cette famille, comme je l'avais d'abord cru ?

Matthieu, mon compagnon de chambrée, qui travaillait à l'accueil, est entré et s'est laissé tomber lourdement sur son lit :

- Encore à mater les jambes des filles, hein ?

- Pas du tout ! ai-je répondu en haussant les épaules et en détournant la tête.

- Ben voyons… tu regardais le coucher de soleil, alors ?

- Ben oui !

- Au lieu de réviser ?

- Pff… t'as raison, faut que je m'y mette.

Il m'a jeté un regard énervé :

- Bon, je vais aller regarder la télé à côté, alors… sinon, ça va t'emmerder, je le sens.

- Non, ça va, reste, je vais aller réviser dehors. Mais n'en profite pas pour fumer dans la chambre, hein ? ai-je ajouté alors qu'il posait la main sur sa poche.

- Tu fais chier, Harry.

- Ouais. Moi aussi je t'emmerde, Matthieu. Allez, à tout à l'heure.

J'ai embarqué mes cours, un gilet et je suis sorti des sous sols réservés au personnel pour m'installer sous la terrasse, sur un petit promontoire rocheux. Un endroit interdit et un peu dangereux, bien sûr. Heureusement des spots habilement installés pour mettre en valeur la côte rocheuse me donnaient un éclairage suffisant, tout en me maintenant dans l'ombre.

Peut être aurait-on pu deviner ma silhouette d'un bateau, et encore… j'aimais profiter de l'air chaud et humide de la soirée, qui ne tiédissait que très tard. C'était le meilleur moment de la journée, un havre de paix, même si le coucher de soleil m'incitait plus à rêver qu'à réviser.

J'avais surpris une fois ou l'autre des couples sur la plage, c'étaient seulement des ombres, et ça me faisait plutôt marrer. Ca m'étonnait que le directeur laisse faire ce genre de choses, lui qui veillait farouchement à la bonne tenue de l'établissement, mais peut être l'escapade au clair de lune faisait-elle partie des incontournables.

Ce soir-là j'ai aperçu une silhouette dans l'obscurité, seule, ce qui était plutôt rare. Elle s'est assise sur le bord de l'eau, sans bouger. Impossible de savoir si c'était un client ou un membre du staff, à cette distance. Juste une petite ombre le long de l'eau, une vision presque romantique. J'ai haussé les épaules et je me suis plongé dans mon droit des relations internationales, essayant d'oublier le bruit de la mer, des conversations lointaines et des cigales.

J'entendais aussi parfois des cris étouffés, sans doute un match de foot à la télé. Dans deux semaines je serais parti, je n'arrivais pas à savoir si j'étais soulagé ou non.

Soudain il y a eu comme une lueur dans l'obscurité, sur la plage. En cillant un peu j'ai vu que c'était la lumière d'un téléphone portable, la personne sur la plage avait reçu ou donné un appel.

Je commençais à fatiguer, penché en avant sur mes feuilles, el les fesses posées sur les rochers incommodes. J'ai bougé un peu et un fourmillement désagréable est remonté le long de mon dos. Il était temps que je rentre, que je me couche. Le lendemain je me levai à 6 heures pour assister au brief de 7 heures de mon manager, là aussi un incontournable. J'ai regardé à nouveau celui ou celle qui téléphonait, ça faisait bien une bonne demi-heure maintenant.

Les reflets nocturnes de la mer dansaient autour des contours de son corps, sa tête s'agitait un peu, la conversation devait être animée. Au moment où j'allais me lever l'inconnu s'est mis debout, et j'ai eu l'impression très nette qu'il – elle ? - jetait son téléphone dans l'eau, d'un geste énervé. Ou était-ce un galet ?

Les riches étant inconséquents, j'en ai vite conclu que c'était à coup sûr le téléphone, et j'ai secoué la tête d'un air désolé. Comme si la mer avait besoin d'être bousillée par les piles et autres composants électroniques de ce petit bijou.

A ce moment la silhouette a remonté les marches rapidement jusqu'à la terrasse, et bien entendu j'ai reconnu le jeune homme blond aperçu l'après-midi, ce qui ne m'a pas trop étonné, puisqu'il n'était pas apparu au repas.

Il semblait passablement énervé et courait presque, les poings fermés, alors qu'il m'avait paru lymphatique l'après midi. Il est passé près de moi, et j'aurais juré qu'il m'avait vu malgré l'obscurité, et que nos regards s'étaient croisés. J'ai senti un sillage délicat, deviné des cheveux clairs, et il a disparu.

Je suis resté un moment surpris, puis, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je suis descendu sur la plage déserte, longer le bord de mer. Il faisait plus frais en bas, et j'ai frissonné. Je savais que je risquais d'avoir des ennuis à me promener sur la plage réservée à la clientèle, mais, sans me l'avouer, je cherchais quelque chose.

Et je l'ai trouvé. Le téléphone avait échoué sur le sable fin, comme un quelconque détritus. Quand je l'ai ouvert il s'est brièvement allumé puis ré-éteint, émettant une faible lumière, comme un phare lointain. Je l'ai fourré dans ma poche, sans bien savoir ce que j'allais en faire.

Je suis rentré dans ma chambre qui puait le tabac froid, Matthieu ronflotait, j'ai eu envie de le secouer pour l'engueuler, mais il était tard. Trop tard pour une engueulade.

oOo oOo oOo

Le lendemain j'avais oublié l'incident, pris par mon job et mes cours, quand le jeune homme est apparu à la piscine, caché derrière des lunettes noires –comme tout le monde- avec un livre sous le bras. Il portait un caleçon plutôt élégant et j'ai tout de suite remarqué que mes deux « fiancées » se désintéressaient de moi pour le jauger en papotant, se trémoussant comme des poules. Il ne leur a pas adressé un regard, ce qui m'a secrètement ravi. A moi non plus à vrai dire, en tendant la main pour attraper la serviette que je lui donnais. J'étais bien entendu invisible, nous n'étions pas du même monde.

Il s'est installé sous un parasol, à l'extrémité de la plage entourant la piscine à débordement, si loin que j'avais l'impression qu'il aurait pu glisser lui aussi et disparaître dans l'horizon, comme les flots transparents.

A un moment il a plongé gracieusement dans l'eau, sous le regard curieux des femmes, et a fait quelques brasses élégantes, avant de retourner sur son transat.

L'insupportable gamine au maillot à paillettes a changé encore deux fois de serviettes, les poules ont plongé avec des cris de délice dans la piscine – ne récoltant que des regards méprisants, à 4 heures les mères de famille sont arrivées avec les bébés, il n'avait pas bougé de son transat. Le traité de Rome me filait mal à la tête, au loin les voiliers passaient comme des oiseaux, en silence, j'aurais tout donné pour m'y étendre et dormir un peu.

Oui, dormir un peu, comme la dame âgée sous son chapeau de comtesse, le bébé de la dame brune si chic dans son couffin à dentelles et comme le jeune homme, là-bas, au bout du monde… il ne tournait plus les pages de son roman, j'en ai conclu qu'il dormait, ou peut être réfléchissait-il à un amour impossible, la faim dans le monde ou les conséquences du réchauffement climatique sur la vie sexuelle des Inuits. Peut être regrettait-il son portable.

Des nuages sont arrivés vers 18 heures, les touristes sont repartis un à un vers leurs chambres, ou le bar, ou le golf, ou le spa. Un autre plaisir, une autre distraction. Jamais une minute d'ennui au paradis. J'ai enfilé ma veste bleu marine même si la température avait à peine baissé. Une des blondes m'a fait un clin d'œil en passant près de moi, découvrant sa langue rose.

J'ai pensé à Mélanie, seule en Bretagne avec sa meilleure amie, et j'ai souhaité qu'elle ne se conduise pas de cette façon. Non, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, de toute façon. Elle était sérieuse, pour ce que j'en savais. Ses bras m'ont soudain manqué, et son corps, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue.

Le jeune homme blond ne bougeait toujours pas. Plusieurs fois je me suis approché de lui, pour ranger les parasols et les transats, il était toujours allongé, immobile, les yeux clos.

Vers 19 heures j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter pour lui, vaguement. Qu'avait-il fait la nuit pour être si fatigué ? Etait-il malade ? Ou avait-il abusé d'une drogue, un médicament ?

Le maître mot de l'établissement était le respect et la satisfaction du client, il était donc hors de question de le réveiller pour lui faire remarquer que la piscine était normalement close à cette heure-ci, et j'avais pour consigne de ranger tous les matelas, transats et parasols avant la fin de mon service.

Je suis passé plusieurs fois à côté de lui, il n'a pas frémi. J'observais en douce ses yeux sous ses lunettes fumées, apparemment clos, et sa bouche entrouverte, relâchée. Tout son corps paraissait détendu, relaxé. Il paraissait jeune et fragile, plus jeune que je ne l'aurais cru.

Les rayons de soleil tombaient à l'oblique sur les verres noirs, m'éblouissant un peu. Pour un peu je me serais assis sur un transat, pour attendre son réveil, mais c'était proscrit par le règlement. Pratiquement toutes les relations entre personnel et clients étaient codifiées, rien ne devant gêner ces derniers. Pourtant j'aurais bien aimé le secouer, pour lui demander s'il allait bien. Voire même lui demander pourquoi il avait jeté son portable dans la flotte, la veille, mais ça aurait été le renvoi assuré.

Ou pourquoi pas lui avouer que j'étais fatigué, que je voulais aller manger dans l'espèce de réfectoire, avec les autres esclaves du coin, mais qu'à cause d'un jeune homme mieux né que moi je devais rester immobile dans ma guérite, à attendre son bon vouloir.

Il m'énervait.

Il avait tout son temps, toute la vie devant lui, facile.

J'ai refermé mes cours d'un geste agacé, les clients prenaient l'apéritif dans le lounge bar, je n'aurais que des restes au dîner.

Les spots se sont allumés autour de la piscine, créant une atmosphère presque irréelle, bleue et blanche. Merveilleux pour les clients, mais mes yeux me piquaient.

Vers vingt heures une jeune fille –sa sœur ?- est descendue jusqu'à la piscine, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un, mais dans la lumière artificielle elle ne l'a pas vu, il était bien caché aux confins de la plage. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand je me suis avancé vers elle :

- Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

- Oui. Mon frère. Mais il n'y a plus personne, je crois, a-t-elle dit doucement, et j'ai trouvé qu'elle avait des yeux magnifiques, à la couleur indéfinissable, dans la lueur du soir.

- Il y a un jeune homme qui dort, ici, lui ai-je dit en lui désignant la forme allongée.

- Oh ! Draco… a-t-elle murmuré en se penchant vers lui.

Elle l'a secoué doucement, sans résultat, puis a levé un regard inquiet vers moi, sans oser parler.

- Ca ne va pas ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- Il ne se réveille pas… il y a un médecin à l'hôtel ?

- Non, mais on peut en appeler un rapidement, si vous voulez…

- Je ne sais pas… il faut que je demande à mes parents. Vous pouvez rester avec lui ?

- Bien sûr… ai-je répondu promptement, sans ajouter que j'étais payé pour ça, de toute manière.

A peine avait-elle tourné le dos que le jeune homme a enfin bougé, agitant la tête comme pour sortir d'un mauvais rêve. Je me suis avancé vers lui, mais elle s'est précipitée entre nous, comme pour le protéger.

- Draco ? Ca va ?

- Oui, ça va. Quelle heure il est ?

- Vingt heures. On vient de rentrer de notre croisière, papa et maman nous attendent pour dîner.

- J'ai pas faim…

- Draco, s'il te plait, a-t-elle soufflé en me lançant un coup d'œil gêné. Il faut venir… lève-toi.

Je restais à quelques pas, intrigué par la scène, ne pouvant en détacher mes yeux, même si je savais que ma présence était plutôt dérangeante. Je ne sais ce qui me fascinait le plus, la beauté de la jeune fille, son désarroi, ou le malaise imperceptible du jeune homme. Si lisse et pourtant si trouble, au fond.

Bien sûr mon imagination fonctionnait à plein régime pour deviner ce qui se passait réellement dans cette famille. La jeune fille a tiré son frère doucement par le bras, et je sentais que ce qui la gênait le plus n'était pas son état de santé mais le fait qu'il se donne en spectacle devant un membre du personnel, moi, en l'occurrence.

Il s'est levé en chancelant légèrement, elle a passé son bras sous le sien et ils ont commencé à se diriger vers l'hôtel, mal assurés.

Décidément ce jeune homme m'intriguait, je voulais en savoir plus. J'ai rangé rapidement son transat –sur lequel subsistait la trace de sa tête, visiblement il avait beaucoup transpiré- et je suis rentré pour manger, enfin.

Retourné dans ma chambre, le soir, j'ai essayé, par curiosité, d'allumer son portable, pour y découvrir je ne sais quel secret, des noms, des photos peut-être. J'imaginais quelque belle jeune fille éthérée lui envoyant des messages cruels, ou une amitié brisée.

Ce ne pouvait pas être une bête histoire de querelle professionnelle, une perte financière ou un examen raté, non. C'était plus que ça, plus fort que ça. Moi qui n'étais pas sentimental je sentais une blessure amoureuse, comme un prédateur devine le sang.

Je regardais l'horizon au loin, échafaudant mille histoires, rêvant d'avoir joué un rôle dans cette histoire. Je me voyais le porter dans mes bras, chevaleresque, alors qu'elle lui tenait la main, inquiète. Nous remontions le grand escalier, sublimes dans nos rôles, et je le déposais sur son lit alors qu'elle appelait le médecin, angoissée. En l'attendant, elle me racontait, à voix basse, les frasques amoureuses de son frère et je compatissais à leurs malheurs, heureux d'être utile.

L'entrée brutale de Matthieu dans ma chambre a fracassé ma rêverie :

- Alors, l'inutile, t'étais en retard au dîner ! T'as couru après les transats, ou quoi ?

- Ah ! ah ! Très drôle…

- C'est vrai que t'as vraiment un boulot épuisant, Harry.

- Ben voyons. Rester debout toute la journée, c'est du gâteau.

- Ah ça ! C'est sûr que c'est plus dur de travailler que d'user ses fonds de culotte dans les amphis. On se fait un petit tarot ce soir ?

- Non, faut que je révise.

J'allais me lever quand j'ai demandé, mine de rien :

- Au fait, tu sais qui sont les gens arrivés hier après midi, des anglais blonds ?

- Les Malfoy ? Ils viennent tous les ans à peu près, c'est une famille aisée, noble je crois, ils sont plutôt discrets. Pas comme les russes, a-t-il soupiré. Pourquoi ?

- Oh, le jeune homme avait l'air souffrant, tout à l'heure, alors je me demandais…

- Merde, j'espère que c'est pas devenu un junkie, lui aussi. J'en ai marre des flics et de leurs questions.

- Ah bon ? Ca arrive souvent ?

- De plus en plus souvent, ouais. Merci les rock stars. Et je te parle pas de l'état des chambres, après…

Tout ça ne cadrait pas avec l'image que je me faisais de la famille Malfoy :

- Et il est comme ça, tu crois ?

- J'en sais rien. L'an dernier, il avait l'air normal. Presque normal, a-t-il ajouté avec un petit sourire, en allumant la télé.

- C'est quoi presque normal ?

- Ah ! ah ! bienvenue dans la vraie vie, Harry. Chuuut, c'est le début du film, fous le camp.

- Connard…

- Débile…

Je me suis levé, j'ai attrapé un paquet de feuilles au hasard et je suis sorti, retrouver ma place favorite sous les rochers.

A suivre…

_**Je réponds aux non incrits : **_

_**Tohru : merci de ta review et de ta confiance, ça me touche beaucoup ^^**_

_**Fandetoi : merci d'avoir trouvé le « garçon de la pluie » glauque mais sympa, c'est un bon résumé je crois ^^. J'arrête jamais d'écrire ? Non, presque jamais. J'ai peur d'arrêter et que ça ne revienne pas, alors je continue, je pédale, je pédale…c'est la peur du vide je crois (qui a failli être le titre de la fic ^^). Non, je ne bosse pas dans une maison d'édition, je ne suis pas écrivain, mais j'ai peut être raté ma vocation, hélas …Merci pour tous tes compliments sur moi et mes consœurs, nous sommes très flattées ^^**_

_**Camee : hé bien quelle virulence !! remarque ça m'a fait plaisir, vraiment chaud au cœur. C'est vrai que j'aime l'originalité, je ne rentre plus trop dans le moule, et que ça ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Tu as absolument raison, chacun peut s'exprimer sur ce site, je n'ai pas à rougir je crois. Je veux encore te remercier pour toutes tes belles reviews sur « le garçon de la pluie », tu es adorable ^^**_

_**Mily : merci pour ta review, c'est très sympa ^^**_

_**Scam : merci pour tes reviews et surtout merci pour tes compliments sur mes fics, ça me fait très plaisir…je suis contente que tu trouves que mon style a progressé, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Tu as raison, parfois mes fics sont longues et tortueuses (voire tordues), je vais essayer de m'améliorer, promis. Moi aussi j'ai une tendresse particulière pour « l'arrangement », merci de ne pas l'avoir oublié. Merci de trouver que je suis un bon auteur !**_

**_une fantomette fidèle : Merci, merci, merci ^^_**

**_Lydie : merci d'avoir aimé mon début, voici la suite...merci pour ta review_**

_**Bisous à tous, à bientôt !**_


	3. le garçon qui observait le garçon

**AVANT TA PEAU**

**Genre : UA**

**Merci encore de votre accueil sympathique et de vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir…C'est agréable d'avoir un retour sur ce qu'on écrit, alors je vous remercie vraiment d'être toujours là.**

**Je dédie particulièrement ce chapitre à Nico, qui m'a toujours encouragée à continuer et soutenue, jusqu'à présent ^^...merci pour tout, pour ta sagesse surtout.**

**chapitre 3**

J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur mes cours –surprenant-, je revoyais le jeune homme allongé sur son transat, son air paumé au réveil, la jeune fille soucieuse. En fait ma vie était si monotone que le moindre non-évènement me plongeait dans des réflexions sans fin.

« Harry, tu penses trop », me disait souvent Mélanie, quand j'analysais ses mots, ses retards, ses oublis. Je pensais qu'il y avait une raison à tout, pas de hasard.

Pas de hasard.

Le coucher de soleil était au rendez-vous, majestueux, me rendant émotif moi qui voulait être un pur esprit. J'aimais ce point de vue, sur le roc, entre la terrasse et la mer.

J'ai gratté les petites anfractuosités du rocher sur lequel j'étais assis, me cassant presque un ongle. J'ai repensé à Mélanie et sa « french », ses ongles impeccables ourlés de blanc, fascinants et arrogants, comme elle, parfois. Elle était organisée, pleine d'énergie et d'idées sur tout, infatigable. J'aimais son corps un peu musclé, son absence de mollesse. Parfois j'avais l'impression qu'elle était mon meilleur ami, un brave pote, sans sensibilité excessive. Avec elle tout était simple.

Pas de hasard.

J'ai refermé mes feuilles en soupirant, pas envie de réviser, non. J'avais envie de me baigner dans la mer, plonger du ponton et me rafraîchir un peu. Strictement interdit au personnel. J'avais tout juste le droit de respirer, pas de vivre, dans cet hôtel hors classe.

Les bruits du dîner me parvenaient mêlés à ceux du ressac, les mouettes volaient bas sur l'horizon. Je crois que j'aurais eu besoin de silence, pour travailler. Ou d'autre chose, indéfinissable. Le son brusque et sec d'un bouchon de champagne m'énervait au-delà de tout, parce qu'il correspondait à l'équivalent d'un mois de salaire pour moi –selon les millésimes- et que des bouffées d'injustice me montaient à la tête. Comment se concentrer dans ces circonstances ?

Bizarre, ma tante avait essayé de me prévenir, de me mettre en garde contre cela, je lui avais ri au nez. Je crois que l'année prochaine je choisirai de puer l'huile des frites plutôt que de jouer les distributeurs automatiques de serviettes moelleuses.

Un point lumineux à l'horizon m'a fait froncer les sourcils. Un bateau à cette heure-ci ? A ma connaissance, l'hôtel n'était pas prévenu de cette arrivée impromptue, car il y aurait déjà un comité d'accueil, comme pour la famille anglaise dont le voilier mouillait à quai.

Le point se rapprochait, imperceptiblement, quand j'ai entendu des pas sur les marches.

La silhouette qui passait à côté de mon repaire était fine, un homme pourtant, et j'ai reconnu la ligne des épaules je crois.

Le bel endormi redescendait sur la plage, comme la veille.

« Bon, il va jeter quoi, cette fois ? » me suis-je demandé avec irritation. Décidément ce jeune homme était étrange, pourquoi ne dînait-il pas avec ses parents, bien sagement ? Qu'allait-il faire sur cette plage, à la nuit tombante ?

Il s'est assis sur la plage, puis relevé.

La lumière s'était immobilisée, mais une ombre noire s'avançait sur l'eau, à présent. Une barque, ou un canot pneumatique s'approchait de la rive, relativement lentement, et mon cœur s'est accéléré.

Comme je m'y attendais, la barque s'est échouée sur la plage et les ombres se sont rejointes. Il faisait presque complètement nuit maintenant, mais ça m'étonnait que les cerbères qui surveillaient l'hôtel d'habitude n'interviennent pas. Et si c'était une attaque, un cambriolage par la mer ?

A neuf heures du soir, quand tout le monde dîne ? Je me suis traité d'imbécile et je me suis penché un peu plus, pour mieux les voir.

Les ombres s'étaient rejointes, impossible de dire s'il s'agissait de deux hommes ou un homme et une femme. Je ne les entendais pas non plus, à cause du bruit de la mer, je ne pouvais que deviner leurs gestes. Ils se sont étreints, puis se sont assis sur la plage. Deux ombres en bas, dans le reflet de l'eau.

Un fourmillement dans mon ventre trahissait mon désir d'en savoir plus, d'en voir plus.

J'avais oublié le bruit du dîner, mes cours, l'hôtel, il n'y avait plus que cet accotement étrange, et ce rendez-vous inopiné.

Un rendez-vous amoureux au clair de lune, à la barbe de ses parents et des cerbères de l'hôtel. Plutôt amusant, voire courageux.

Soudain tout s'est accéléré, alors que la nuit recouvrait tout, et qu'un quart de lune apparaissait timidement au loin. Les corps se sont rapprochés puis allongés, d'une manière un peu brusque. De mon promontoire j'apercevais un bras ou une jambe s'agitant, apparaissant par intermittence hors du magma formé par les corps. C'était à coup sûr une scène d'amour, et pourtant j'ai eu l'impression d'un combat, par moments. Les mouvements étaient trop saccadés pour être ceux d'un couple faisant l'amour, ou alors de manière violente.

Le jeune anglais se faisait-il agresser par un homme plus baraqué, ou agressait-il une personne moins forte que lui ? Les corps s'emmêlaient encore et encore, je me crispais à mon rocher, les ongles dans la roche, le cœur battant la chamade. Les ombres ne se relevaient pas, je devinais un va et vient brutal de l'une sur l'autre, j'ai même cru entendre un cri.

Devais-je intervenir, au risque d'être renvoyé, ou laisser une agression se dérouler sous mes yeux ? J'avais l'impression de rêver, tout cela ne pouvait pas être réel, non.

J'ai commencé à me rapprocher doucement, il fallait que je sois sûr de l'agression avant de prévenir la sécurité. J'ai failli glisser dans les escaliers à peine éclairés par de petites lampes placées ça et là, je me suis raccroché in extremis à une corde tenant lieu de rampe, les corps se sont immobilisés.

Comme à un signal, ils se sont relevés, l'un embarquant rapidement dans l'embarcation, poussée par l'autre vers le large. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais interrompu, mais c'était plus sûrement une partie de jambes en l'air qu'une bagarre, finalement, sinon ils ne se seraient pas séparés si rapidement.

Après le départ de la barque la silhouette restée sur la plage s'est retournée vers les rochers, cherchant vraisemblablement l'intrus –moi- des yeux. Je dois à la vérité d'avouer que j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou pour rentrer dans ma chambre, terrifié.

Les battements sourds dans ma poitrine ont ralenti, mais j'ai mis longtemps à m'endormir, écoutant avec angoisse les bruits au dehors. Matthieu n'était pas rentré, il devait jouer ses pourboires de la semaine au tarot, et écluser des bières.

J'ai repensé à l'inconnu sur la plage. M'avait-il vu ? Il ne me restait plus que quelques jours de travail, mais je ne tenais pas à être renvoyé manu militari. J'ai longtemps retourné les images dans ma tête, cherchant des explications dans les membres emmêlés. Je crois que j'ai fini par m'endormir car j'ai rêvé de bateaux échoués, de vagues géantes, de cris désespérés. Un rêve mouillé au final, un peu glauque.

oOo oOo oOo

Le lendemain Matthieu m'a prié d'arrêter de gémir pendant la nuit, me menaçant de me virer de sa piaule pour aller dormir avec le gros Serge, un garçon à l'hygiène inexistante et aux ronflements redoutables.

Je ne vous mentirai pas, j'attendais avec impatience l'arrivée du jeune anglais, après la scène de la veille. Le cours d'aquagym dans le second bassin, à 10h, m'a encore paru plus ridicule que d'ordinaire, toutes ces femmes entre deux âges tentant vainement de retrouver leur minceur enfouie dans les grossesses, gardant un œil sur leur progéniture dans le petit bassin.

A midi, pendant ma pause, j'ai avalé mon sandwich encore plus rapidement que d'ordinaire pour aller voir subrepticement le numéro de sa chambre, dans le registre. Comme si ça avait une importance quelconque. Matthieu m'a chambré, j'ai haussé les épaules avec indifférence. 430. Suite junior. Bains à remous, belle terrasse.

A quatorze heures je n'en pouvais plus de la piscine déserte, à part mes copines blondes me dévorant du regard. Elles se prenaient mutuellement en photo, s'arrangeant bien sûr pour que je sois sur la photo, au fond. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il n'y en ait pas une où je leur tirais la langue, malencontreusement. Pur hasard.

Je n'avais même pas emporté mes cours, je n'avais même plus envie de me mentir à moi-même. Trop de soleil peut être.

Quand il est arrivé, enfin, mon cœur s'est accéléré, et je l'ai regardé s'avancer vers moi, au ralenti. Pour chercher sa serviette.

Sa démarche était la même, lente, féline presque –où avais-je été chercher cette image ?- et pourtant je le sentais différent. Il s'est arrêté en face de moi, main tendue, sans un mot, bien sûr, et j'ai découvert –avec joie ?- la preuve que je cherchais : une ombre mauve qui virait au noir, sous les lunettes de soleil.

Le temps que je lui tende la serviette il avait tourné les talons, et j'étais empli d'un sentiment bizarre : satisfaction de l'avoir démasqué, remord de ne pas l'avoir aidé. Finalement il se battait peut être, on n'assène pas des coups de poings à son amant. D'ordinaire. Le fait d'imaginer une relation sexuelle violente, contrainte entre lui et un autre, l'image de son corps frêle maltraité a provoqué une émotion bizarre en moi, inhabituelle.

Il s'est allongé sur son transat, loin de moi, au bord du précipice, j'avais des images horribles devant les yeux, et je l'ai plaint. Dans tous les cas de figure la violence avait été elle aussi présente à ce rendez-vous nocturne, subie ou désirée.

Un type de relation que je ne connaissais pas, qui me dégoûtait. Il fallait vraiment être riche et perverti pour en arriver là. Pauvre mec.

J'avais bien fait d'intervenir, j'avais au moins interrompu ça. Je me suis redressé, pas mécontent de moi. Je le voyais de profil, il n'avait pas emporté de livre, j'avais l'impression qu'il fixait l'horizon, les bateaux peut être.

Je l'avoue, j'ai passé toute l'après midi à l'observer, comme s'il allait commettre quelque geste inattendu, mais il n'a fait que dormir, je crois. Son portable reposait au fond de mon sac, alors que je m'étais promis de le déposer aux objets trouvés. Un instant j'ai été tenté d'aller le lui rendre, mais il était fichu et l'anglais m'aurait sûrement ri au nez.

Les portables sont jetables, pas vrai ? Comme les montres, les voitures, les amants. Les loueurs de serviettes.

J'échafaudais mille scénarios de l'aventure nocturne, il restait immobile sous son parasol –peau trop blanche, trop fine – en train de dormir, sûrement. Ou d'espérer un bateau.

C'était la première fois que j'observais un homme ainsi, je me convainquais que c'était pure curiosité.

Il s'est baigné à nouveau, avec lassitude, les blondes étaient déjà parties. Le regard bien caché par ses verres noirs il a fait des allers et retours dans l'eau claire, s'éloignant puis se rapprochant de moi, sans que je sache s'il me fixait ou pas. Il est ressorti peu de temps après, toujours indifférent, pour se sécher délicatement.

Plusieurs fois je me suis approché de lui pour ranger un transat-déjà rangé- ou un parasol, j'en ai profité pour observer son corps, cherchant d'autres traces de l'altercation. Du coït ?

Je n'ai rien trouvé, rien vu. L'ultime trace devait être bien cachée, j'ai rougi en l'évoquant, il a tendu la main vers le serveur pour commander un coca. Sur une impulsion j'ai demandé à Jeff d'être autorisé à le lui apporter, je crois qu'il m'a pris pour un fou. J'avais un peu peur en portant le verre et la bouteille sur un plateau, je cherchais à avoir l'air le plus naturel possible. Il n'a même pas cillé quand j'ai posé le verre, ni tourné la tête vers moi. Ses lèvres sont restées closes, pas même un « merci » murmuré, il se moquait bien de moi.

J'avais oublié que je n'existais pas.

Le soir venu il a abandonné la serviette mouillée sur le transat, préoccupé par autre chose j'imagine, je n'existais toujours pas.

Je l'ai ramassée la rage au cœur, secrètement humilié.

Bien sûr je suis retourné sur mon promontoire le soir, attendant sa venue, comme chaque soir. Pendant une semaine il est descendu tous les soirs sur la plage, guettant les bateaux. Un bateau.

Qui n'est pas venu.

Il l'a attendu longtemps, une bonne partie de la nuit, je grelottais sur mon promontoire comme lui devait grelotter en bas, les pieds proches de l'eau. Quand il finissait par remonter, la lune était au milieu du ciel, il était presque trois heures du matin. Il passait près de moi sans me voir, je ne sentais qu'un bref effluve, un souffle frais. Et je repartais me coucher, vanné.

D'un jour sur l'autre nous nous sommes habillés plus chaudement, sans se concerter bien sûr, puisque je n'existais pas pour lui.

J'étais le garçon qui observait le garçon qui guettait les bateaux, je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux était le plus dérisoire.

La fatigue me submergeait dans la journée, debout dans ma guérite, quand il dormait paisiblement sur son transat. Je me suis pris un avertissement de mon manager pour m'être endormi un après-midi, j'ai oublié de rappeler Mélanie, j'ai jeté une partie de mes cours à la poubelle, je ne pensais qu'au garçon anglais. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

J'attendais vainement la suite de son aventure, un accouplement au clair de lune ou un meurtre, que sais-je.

Tous les soirs ses parents dînaient tranquillement sur la terrasse, je crois qu'il devait sauter systématiquement ce repas. Il était pourtant bien maigre déjà. Ses parents partaient sur leur voilier une bonne partie de la journée, il restait immobile sur son transat, ce qui me fascinait. Tant de sports, de loisirs dans l'hôtel, tant de jeunes gens au club, tant de belles filles au bar, et il ne faisait rien. Un peu de golf le matin, je crois.

Moi je crevais d'envie de sortir, de m'amuser, de bouger l'après midi, il ne faisait rien.

La routine était le ciment de notre vie, de nos vies parallèles qui ne se rejoignaient qu'en une attente vaine.

oOo oOo oOo

- Harry, tu viens en boîte ce soir ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu rêves ou quoi ?

- Non, non…

- Mais si, t'es crevé ! Putain mais qu'est ce que tu fiches à sortir tous les soirs comme ça ? Tu vas où ?

- Nulle part. Je révise.

- Ben voyons… tu me prends pour un imbécile, ou quoi ?

Il n'aurait pas fallu beaucoup me pousser pour que je réponde « oui », j'ai gardé un silence prudent.

- Allez, dernier jeudi avant la quille, et demain c'est ton jour de repos. J'ai des entrées pour la boîte la plus chic de la Côte, on va aller draguer les minettes…

- Je ne drague pas les minettes, j'ai déjà une copine.

- Celle que t'appelles jamais ? ou une autre que tu rejoins le soir ?

- Je ne rejoins personne le soir, tu racontes n'importe quoi.

- Ben, pourquoi tu rougis, alors ?

- Pff !! Tu m'énerves, ai-je rétorqué en m'étendant sur mon lit. Je ne rougis pas, je ne sors avec personne.

- Mon pauvre, j'espère que tu mens…

Matthieu a attrapé ses clés, mis du gel dans ses cheveux, enfilé son blouson, je l'ai envié pendant une seconde. Oui, peut être que ça me ferait du bien, de sortir, finalement. Plutôt que d'attendre un vaisseau fantôme, comme un imbécile.

Je me suis levé et douché, Matthieu râlait qu'on allait être en retard – on n'est jamais en retard en boîte, si ? J'ai mis ma plus belle chemise, ma veste chic, on est partis dans la nuit étoilée, vers la ville d'à côté.

La piste était enfumée, la musique trop forte, les filles trop maquillées, c'était la vraie vie, quoi. Pas la vie des boîtes de sardines alignées sur la plage de la piscine, édulcorée.

Les filles étaient belles pourtant, une m'a souri, on a bu et elle a mis sa langue dans ma bouche, se frottant à moi sans retenue. Son gloss sentait la framboise, il me soulevait un peu le cœur. Matthieu m'a fait un clin d'œil, j'ai détourné la tête. Le désir est monté rapidement, mais je n'arrivais pas à me laisser aller. La basse et la batterie résonnaient dans ma poitrine, un peu trop fort. Elle m'a pris par la main pour me conduire dehors, pour m'amener à sa voiture.

Ma tête tournait, j'ai cherché la lune des yeux. Presque le milieu du ciel.

- On va chez toi, ou dans ma voiture ?

- Dans ta voiture, ai-je répondu avec une grimace.

Je ne voulais pas la ramener à l'hôtel, de toute façon c'était interdit. On s'est glissés sur la plage arrière, ses seins ont jailli sous mon nez, je n'avais plus trop le choix. J'étais excité mais ses trémoussements et ses petits cris m'agaçaient, j'aurais préféré ne pas la voir, ne pas l'entendre.

- T'as un préservatif ? a-t-elle soufflé en écartant les jambes.

- Euh… non.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?

- Non…

- Va en demander un à ton copain, il en a toujours, lui…

- Quoi ?

- Allez, dépêche, je vais me cailler, moi.

- Ok, ai-je dit en me rhabillant rapidement, avant de sortir de la voiture.

Sans plus réfléchir je suis entré dans la boite, fouiller dans les poches de Matt qui tripotait une brune pas farouche. Je suis tombé sur son trousseau de clé, que j'ai embarqué.

- Hé, tu cherches quoi, l'Inutile ?

- Un préservatif… ai-je menti en ressortant de la boîte enfumée.

Je suis monté dans sa caisse et j'ai démarré, mû par un sentiment d'urgence inexplicable. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, maltraitées par la sono, je voyais un peu flou.

L'hôtel était encore plus magnifique de nuit que de jour, mis en valeur par des lumières de couleur. Sans même me changer j'ai descendu les escaliers menant à la mer, d'un pas fébrile, comme si j'allais à un rendez-vous raté. Je ne me suis pas arrêté à ma cachette habituelle, non, je suis descendu jusqu'à la plage, directement.

Une silhouette était étendue par terre, j'ai pris peur.

Et s'il était blessé, mort ? Si l'affrontement avait dégénéré en mon absence, le laissant inanimé sur le sable ?

J'ai posé ma main sur son épaule, il a ouvert les yeux, surpris, et m'a fixé à travers la pénombre.

Puis, sans un mot, nos bouches se sont heurtées et je me suis couché contre lui, sur le sable froid.

**_A suivre..._**

**_Merci à ceux qui lisent, et encore plus à ceux qui reviewent ^^_**

**_Je réponds aux non incrits : _**

_**Lydie : Bonne question, oui…Draco est-il malade ? Harry va sans doute s'occuper de lui, à sa manière ;) Merci de t'intéresser à ma fic ^^**_

_**Tohru : T'éblouir ? Ouh là ! Tu mets la barre un peu haut, non ? Et du coup ça me met un peu la pression…je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir ^^**_

_**Windgeshadow : Toujours la même bonne question ! Je te promets que nous le découvrirons, dans la suite…Merci de trouver que ma fic a l'air intéressante… **_

_**Marie la petite : Merci de trouver que ma nouvelle fic a l'air captivante, je suis très touchée…oui, si je publie un jour, je me fais de la pub sur ffnet, promis, mais je ne suis pas là, tu sais : il y a tellement de gens qui envoient des bouquins qui ne sont jamais publiés…merci en tout cas !**_

_**Bisous à tous, à bientôt !**_


	4. Le requiem veule

**AVANT TA PEAU**

**Genre : HPDM UA**

**Les persos principaux sont à JKR, j'ai inventé les autres, merci de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur... ;)**

**Suite de ma fic, je publierai un chapitre chaque week-end, a priori. Merci à ceux qui aiment et reviewent, surtout ^^**

**Je dédie particulièrement ce chapitre à Z, qui m'a écrit « continue » et à N, qui m'a conseillé « n'écris plus »…merci d'avoir été là, si longtemps. So long…**

**Chapitre 4**

**Le requiem veule**

Quand je me suis réveillé dans mon lit, le lendemain matin, j'ai mis quelques secondes à réaliser que je n'avais pas rêvé, qu'il s'était bien passé quelque chose sur la plage, la nuit d'avant.

Un sévère mal de tête me comprimait les tempes, comme les séquelles d'une bonne cuite. C'est vrai que j'avais pas mal bu, en boîte, peut être même fumé un truc, avant de m'enfuir avec la voiture de Matthieu. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil vers son lit, il n'était pas là, ouf. Le lit n'était même pas défait, et le jour perçait au travers de notre meurtrière. Sans doute avait-il passé la nuit avec une fille, avec un peu de chance il ne cherchait pas encore sa voiture.

Je me suis redressé dans mon lit, un peu sonné, en réalisant qu'il était déjà tard. Et mon brief ? Ah oui, on était jeudi, c'était mon jour de repos. Voilà pourquoi je m'étais couché si tard. Après la boîte. Et après…

Le souvenir de l'étreinte nocturne s'est imposé à moi, par flashs. J'ai secoué la tête, aggravant ma migraine. Non, je n'avais pas fait ça, ce n'était pas possible. J'avais une copine à Paris, quelques principes de fidélité, aucune attirance pour les garçons. Jamais.

Je n'avais pas pu faire ça, même sous l'emprise de l'alcool ou de la douceur de sa bouche. Même par erreur.

J'ai à nouveau secoué la tête, avec un frisson, pour chasser cette idée. Juste une idée, pas un souvenir. Une regrettable méprise tout au plus.

Des bribes de mémoire me revenaient, toutes plus troublantes les unes que les autres, qu'il fallait oublier, vite, mais rien sur notre séparation. Combien de temps étions nous restés ensemble, sur la plage ? Qui était reparti le premier ?

Je cherchais vainement, rien ne me revenait.

Pire, aucune parole non plus. Pas un murmure, ni un serment. Pas même un prénom.

J'avais couché avec un garçon que je ne connaissais pas sur la plage, sans échanger une parole, comme une vulgaire pute. Alors que je n'avais jamais rien ressenti pour lui, qu'une vague… fascination. Il ne savait même pas mon nom, je crois qu'il ne m'avait jamais regardé, avant.

Mon estomac s'est tordu à cette pensée, ça me paraissait bien pire que de baiser une fille dans une boîte de nuit, parce que là c'était comme un extra à mon boulot, une prestation offerte gracieusement. Peut être m'avait-il pris pour un gigolo…

Peut être que j'en étais un, finalement.

Mais il n'y avait pas eu d'échange d'argent, heureusement, juste un échange de fluides corporels. Ecoeurant.

Je me suis levé en titubant pour aller prendre une bonne douche, me rafraîchir les idées. « Je repenserai à tout ça plus tard », me suis-je dit en m'ébrouant sous le flot tiède, sans vraiment oser regarder mon corps. Je craignais d'y découvrir des marques honteuses, même si je savais au fond que les empreintes indélébiles étaient en moi, pas sur ma peau.

oOo oOo oOo

J'ai traîné toute la matinée entre ma chambre et l'arrière de l'hôtel, les parties communes au personnel et les jardins, bien incapable de me concentrer sur mes cours. J'aurais tout donné pour l'oublier, revenir à mes certitudes, mes habitudes. Mais je rôdais dans les couloirs et près de la piscine, espérant le croiser. Je faisais mine de chercher un objet dans les fourrés impeccables et les pelouses émeraude, pour justifier ma présence sur les lieux.

- Harry, t'as fini de rôder par là ? a fini par me demander mon manager, un peu agacé par mon manège. Si tu tiens à rester là, mets un uniforme et bosse !

- Non, non, je cherche juste un truc…

J'avais repéré ses parents finissant leur petit déjeuner sur la terrasse, jus de fruit frais et œufs brouillés, bientôt rejoints par leur fille. Elle semblait enjouée, vêtue d'un ensemble blanc de tennis, une jolie queue de cheval, une vraie carte postale. Les parents s'apprêtaient à embarquer sur leur voilier, comme chaque jour ou presque, habillés de leurs vêtements clairs de plaisanciers, une visière pour elle, des Ray-ban pour lui. Tout semblait si normal que c'en était presque gênant. Se doutaient-ils que leur fils s'était offert à moi sur la plage la nuit précédente, sans un mot, sans complexe ? Se doutaient–ils que je n'étais pas le premier à m'être roulé avec lui sur le sable froid et humide ? Que croyaient-ils savoir de lui ?

Et moi, qu'est ce que je savais de lui ?

Mon coeur s'est serré à cette constatation. Je n'étais peut être qu'un parmi d'autres, beaucoup d'autres. Je ne comprenais pas moi-même mon attitude, je supposais qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus.

La terrasse s'est vidée peu à peu, les clients se sont égayés entre la mer, les piscines, le spa, les terrains de sport, _il _n'apparaissait pas. Je n'osais même pas évoquer son prénom, ça aurait donné du poids à notre aventure, une certaine réalité.

L'après midi je l'ai attendu aux abords de la piscine, un peu angoissé. Je ne savais pas quel comportement adopter, tout c'était passé si vite, comme un malentendu. Mes yeux erraient entre les transats de la piscine et ceux de la plage, inlassablement. Je n'étais sans doute qu'un malentendu moi aussi, je m'efforçais de ne pas me faire d'illusions. Espérer quoi ? C'était une erreur, une ridicule erreur. Un moment d'égarement.

Pourtant j'avais envie de le revoir, je le sentais dans mon ventre, mes entrailles. Un besoin physique presque. Juste pour voir. Pour savoir.

Les habitués ont investi l'onde claire, les transats, les parasols, il n'est pas venu. Le soleil est redescendu de son zénith, les bateaux sont rentrés, un autre jour s'achevait.

J'ai fait des allers et retours dans le parc, le parking, les couloirs du 4ème étage même, en me traitant de débile, personne. Au soir venu j'étais à la fois soulagé et déçu, un mélange doux amer.

Il avait peut être honte, lui aussi. C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?

Pour éviter de répondre à mes propres questions, j'ai fini par m'installer devant la télé, putain de programme débile, pour me vider la tête. L'oublier, et basta.

Je jetais de petits coups d'œil à l'extérieur, vers la terrasse et la mer, au loin, comme s'il allait se matérialiser. Pathétique. La nuit tombait lentement. Je n'ai même pas aperçu ses parents, au dîner. Si ça se trouve ils étaient sortis, ou partis.

Une bonne chose, en somme.

…

Un coup de fil de Mélanie m'a fait sursauter, vers 10 heures.

- Allo ? Harry ? tu vas bien ?

- Ben oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu m'appelles jamais, voilà pourquoi…

- Ah euh…

Impossible de lui avouer que j'avais oublié jusqu'à son existence, depuis la veille.

- J'avais plus de batterie. Je retrouvais plus mon cordon.

- C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé ?

- Ben oui. Pourquoi je mentirais ?

- Hum…parce que tu aurais rencontré une belle étrangère, par exemple, une belle blonde mystérieuse avec laquelle tu te serais roulé sur la plage, par exemple…

La précision de sa remarque m'a hérissé le poil, mais j'ai répondu, d'un air faussement détendu :

- Exactement ! Et le sable c'est infect, ça se glisse partout dans les fesses… comment tu sais ça ?

- Les femmes savent tout, c'est ce qu'on appelle l'instinct. Bientôt la fin, hein ? Je me réjouis, tu me manques… plus que quelques jours !

- Moi aussi je me réjouis, ai-je menti honteusement, alors que je ne pensais qu'à ma rencontre nocturne.

Etrangement, pendant quelques secondes j'ai eu peur à l'idée de _le_ perdre, mon bel inconnu, alors que je savais très bien qu'il n'existait rien, entre nous, et que ma vie n'était pas là, dans ce palace.

- Tu me manques, tu sais…

- Toi aussi…

- Tu as cinq minutes, là ? Ou tu révises ?

- Je révise, en fait …ai–je soufflé, le rouge au front.

Je ne me voyais pas échanger des mots doux avec Mélanie après la nuit que je venais de passer, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

- Je te rappellerai, Mél, promis…

- Bientôt ?

- Dimanche… promis.

Je me suis senti encore plus mal après avoir raccroché, encore plus minable. J'ai continué à fixer l'écran de télé en me répétant qu'il ne s'était rien passé, que ça n'avait aucune importance.

oOo oOo oOo

Plus tard dans la soirée Matthieu est rentré en claquant la porte, visiblement énervé. J'ai sursauté, perdu dans mes pensées, luttant désespérément pour ne pas me souvenir de _son_ corps.

- Putain, qu'est ce qui va encore nous tomber dessus, ça fait chier, a-t-il maugréé en retirant ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

- Un problème ?

- Oui, tu l'as dit. Un problème. Y a un connard qui a disparu, un détective privé va mener une enquête, et je te parle pas de la police. Comme si j'avais que ça à faire, moi, surveiller ces crétins de clients.

Immédiatement mes cheveux se sont dressés sur ma tête, avec la certitude absolue que c'était _lui _qui avait disparu. Comme un idiot j'ai regardé ma montre, pour vérifier quoi ?

Je mourais d'envie de poser plus de questions, mais je ne voulais pas me démasquer. J'ai commencé à me ronger les ongles, anxieux, il a filé sous la douche. A son retour je n'en pouvais plus, j'ai demandé d'une voix bizarre :

- Et c'est qui ?

- Qui quoi ?

- Qui est-ce qui a disparu ?

- Un connard d'anglais. Draco Malfoy.

Merde.

Le monde a tourné autour de moi, un tournis incroyable, comme si la terre s'ouvrait sous mes pieds. Des milliers de choses me sont passées par la tête, en quelques secondes. Le monde qui bascule.

J'ai dégluti difficilement, tout en essayant de garder un air neutre –pas facile- et j'ai continué :

- Et c'est grave ?

Il m'a fixé avec pitié, comme si j'étais le dernier des imbéciles :

- Tu veux que je te dise ? Je m'en fous. C'est juste une fugue. En plus il est majeur, alors il est peut être juste parti faire un tour. Point final. Mais ses débiles de parents ont fait un scandale chez le directeur en prétendant qu'il avait été agressé à l'hôtel. J'espère que la police refusera d'ouvrir une enquête.

- A l'hôtel ?

- Oui, il parait qu'il avait un œil au beurre noir, il y a quelques jours. N'importe quoi. Comme si c'était moi qui lui avait fait ça, ou un membre du personnel ! Comme si on n'avait rien d'autre à foutre que de tabasser les clients…

Il a secoué la tête, écœuré, en rangeant sa veste sur un cintre, puis a sorti une chemise propre, pour le lendemain matin, une chemise blanche et bien repassée. Un jour comme un autre.

J'ai insisté, même si je savais que c'était une connerie :

- Mais il a pu se faire ça à l'extérieur, non ?

- Ses parents prétendent qu'il ne sortait pas, qu'il a été agressé sur le ponton, en bas, par quelqu'un du staff. La nuit. Connards… et puis qu'est ce qu'il foutait en bas, la nuit ? Il cherchait les ennuis, ou quoi ?

- Il a disparu depuis longtemps ?

- Ce matin, ou cette nuit… son lit était pas défait, à midi. Encore un taré qui a voulu se payer du bon temps. Enfin j'espère…

Le poids dans ma poitrine m'empêchait presque de respirer, je me suis étendu comme si de rien n'était :

- Sinon ?

- Sinon j'espère qu'on ne va pas retrouver son corps sur la plage, ou pendu dans la lingerie…

Je me suis tu, le cœur dans un étau, couvert de frissons. Non, il n'était pas mort, ce n'était pas possible. J'avais encore le goût de sa langue sur mes lèvres, un reste de sable dans les cheveux. Les mots de détective et de police tournaient dans ma tête, j'en savais peu, mais malheureusement trop. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui avait suivi ses allées et venues, c'était bien moi. Hélas.

Je savais que tout cela était une erreur. Une horrible méprise.

Matthieu s'est retourné vers moi, d'un coup, tendant un index accusateur :

- Dis donc, à propos, t'es un vrai enculé, toi !!

- Moi ??

- Oui, toi !! Tu t'es tiré avec ma bagnole, hier soir ! T'as eu de la chance que je l'aie retrouvée sur le parking, ce matin, sinon je te faisais la peau. Qu'est ce que t'as foutu ?

- Je suis rentré, j'étais crevé.

- Seul ? m'a-t-il demandé en me fixant avec attention.

- Oui, seul.

- T'étais pas avec une petite blonde, hier soir ?

- Si, mais après je suis rentré, parce que j'étais fatigué, et puis t'avais disparu, ai-je menti avec un aplomb que je ne me connaissais pas.

- Ouaip ! C'est bien possible, s'est-il marré en se couchant avec un air satisfait. C'était une sacrée nuit, hier soir…

Sacrée nuit.

On s'est couchés, il a éteint la lumière, je tremblais entre les draps rêches.

Le rêve s'était changé en cauchemar, en un clin d'œil. La peur de _le_ perdre avait été remplacée par la peur d'être interrogé par la police, mis en examen, jugé peut être. Et s'il ne reparaissait jamais, est-ce que ce serait de ma faute ?

Putain, comment j'avais pu être assez con pour coucher avec lui, sans rien connaître de lui, après ce que j'avais vu, en plus ? Et si c'était un piège ? Et si tout se retournait contre moi, coupable idéal ? Si tout n'était qu'une mise en scène, fomentée par je ne sais qui pour l'aider à disparaître. Ou le faire disparaitre…

Etait-il quelque part sur la Côte, dans un casino, bien accompagné, en train de rire du bon tour joué à ses parents ? Sur un bateau, au large, faisant l'amour avec un autre garçon, son vrai amour ?

Ou était-il raide mort, dans une rade, un fourré, un sous sol.

Suicidé… ou assassiné ?

Violé peut être… Par un gang, un fou.

Par moi.

S'il y avait autopsie, on retrouverait mon sperme, dans sa bouche, sur son ventre, entre les poils clairs, au plus profond de sa chair.

J'ai réprimé un gémissement d'angoisse, mordu mon drap.

Je n'avais plus qu'une solution : me souvenir. Malgré l'alcool, le joint, la honte.

J'ai fermé les yeux, remonté dans le temps.

Il faisait frais cette nuit-là, au bord de l'eau. Des reflets argentés faisaient luire les flots, la lune était au milieu du ciel, j'avais descendu les marches comme un zombie, quatre à quatre.

Une forme était étendue à terre, je me suis penchée sur elle, angoissé.

Etait-ce déjà une prémonition de sa mort ? Notre étreinte n'avait-elle rien changé à l'histoire, finalement ? Était-il désespéré de n'avoir pas été rejoint par celui –celle- qu'il aimait et attendait depuis plusieurs soirs, et ne s'était-il laissé aimer qu'en désespoir de cause, par indifférence ? Par erreur ?

J'ai revécu notre premier baiser, doux, tendre, mes mains dans ses cheveux, mon corps qui s'est étendu contre le sien, grelottant. Ses lèvres étaient froides, ses yeux mi-clos, nous nous sommes enlacés sans une hésitation, sans un mot. Le sable crissait sous lui, sous mes doigts, mes genoux.

Peu à peu ses lèvres se sont réchauffées, mes jambes se sont glissées entre les siennes, il s'accrochait à mon cou, je me souviens, oui, si fort.

Presque… désespérément.

Je me souviens d'un baiser tendre, si tendre que mon cœur a failli exploser, je me suis senti fondre doucement à l'intérieur, je crois que je n'avais embrassé personne avec une telle ferveur, une telle… tendresse.

Les larmes me sont montées aux yeux, dans ce lit. Je m'attendais à des souvenirs glauques, sexuels, il ne me restait que la douceur. Une infinie douceur.

Son visage était si fin, son corps si mince que j'avais l'impression de l'écraser, mais il m'offrait sa bouche avec ferveur, comme si mon souffle avait eu le pouvoir de lui insuffler un peu de vie, comme s'il avait été au bord de la noyade, de l'asphyxie, dépendant entièrement de moi, de mon amour.

Oui, ce baiser ressemblait plus à un sauvetage qu'à autre chose, mais visiblement, je ne l'avais pas sauvé. Pas sauvé. Le goût salé de ses joues n'était pas dû à la mer, je le devinais seulement maintenant.

J'ai déposé des baisers légers sur ses joues, dans son cou, peau si fine, à l'odeur troublante. Ses omoplates saillaient un peu, il s'accrochait à moi, ne me quittait pas des yeux, dans la pénombre, comme s'il me découvrait, ou me voyait pour la première fois. J'ai ouvert sa chemise, effleuré sa chair fraiche, il a tremblé quand j'ai léché un téton, le désir était si violent que je n'aurais pas pu m'arrêter, même s'il me l'avait demandé. Même s'il m'avait supplié.

Sa peau était un poison violent, un pur délice, je n'avais jamais léché une chair si délicate et troublante, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le toucher encore, partout, découvrant peu à peu son corps un peu frêle, fragile. Ses soupirs me rassuraient un peu, moi qui voulais ignorer ses larmes. Je devenais fou, j'étais ensorcelé. La nuit et le bruit de la mer rendait cette rencontre magique, irréelle. Il aurait pu être un ange, je n'aurais pas été plus ensorcelé.

Je n'avais jamais touché un garçon, je découvrais ce plaisir avec lui, sans me poser de questions, tout à l'ivresse de ces formes moins rondes mais plus fermes, hypnotisé par le grain de sa peau diaphane, par ses jambes longues. Je ne savais pas les gestes, son corps me les a soufflés, comme une évidence. Je devais me fondre en lui, c'était une nécessité, une urgence. Je n'ai pas hésité à ouvrir son pantalon et libérer sa chair rose, un peu luisante. Je n'ai pas hésité à glisser ma langue tout le long de sa peau fine, à le prendre dans ma bouche, le sucer, le caresser, gestes que je n'avais jamais même imaginé. Avant.

Un soupir plus accentué m'a convaincu que je pouvais, que je devais aller plus loin, bien plus loin que mes fantasmes. Que je devais profaner ce tendre autel, pour lui rendre hommage, pour lui donner ma vie, peut être. Lui insuffler un peu plus de vie.

Ses cheveux clairs paraissaient noirs dans la pénombre, il tremblait, fragile, je voulais lui donner ma force, ma chaleur. Je devinais plus les contours de sa beauté que je ne les voyais, malgré le rai de lune, et il y avait toujours la lueur de l'hôtel, en haut, et la lueur de son regard perdu.

Ma peau nue contre la sienne m'a bouleversé, je n'avais jamais ressenti ces sensations-là, c'était pur paradis, douce violence, l'union de sa pureté et de mon désir, frissons brûlants. Je me suis immiscé en lui sans même l'avoir voulu, comme une évidence, un besoin à soulager, une envie intolérable. Je l'ai pénétré très lentement, très doucement, et j'ai su en le regardant ce que « faire l'amour » voulait dire, vraiment. J'ai compris l'abandon, la souffrance en observant la crispation de la bouche, le regard hagard, en sentant ses doigts s'incruster dans mon dos, et sa chair fine s'assouplir lentement, autour de mon sexe exigeant. J'ai compris le sacrifice, la douleur de la pénétration, le don de soi, et j'ai cherché les limites, en vain.

Il n'y en avait pas, plus aucun geste interdit, plus aucun tabou, que mon corps dans son corps, sous les étoiles, encore et encore, et la jouissance. La vie qui s'échappe en jet tièdes, la petite mort.

La petite mort, ultime voyage.

Pourtant il y avait nos mains liées, nos membres enlacés, les gestes recommencés, malgré le froid, l'obscurité, le sable, comme pour conjurer le sort. La douceur et la fièvre, la fièvre puis la douceur. Mais pas un mot. Pas un espoir.

Dans mon lit, ce soir-là, j'ai revécu les moments inoubliables d'un partage, d'un échange, voire d'une communion à la fois sacrée et obscène. Il s'était donné à moi comme un appel au secours, je ne l'avais pas sauvé. Pas sauvé.

Je me souvenais précisément de nos premiers ébats, mais beaucoup moins de ce qui avait suivi. Et pas du tout de son départ. Je m'étais réveillé, transi de froid vers le matin, il n'était plus là. Ca ne m'a pas étonné, nous ne nous étions rien promis. Je m'étais relevé, j'avais mal partout je crois, je me sentais crasseux, rempli de sel et de sable, des cochonneries sous les ongles. Pas sa peau j'espère.

Je m'étais rhabillé maladroitement, et je m'étais sauvé, dans le petit matin blême.

Je m'étais sauvé.

Il s'était perdu.

Nos vies qui s'étaient rejointes dans un bref éblouissement s'éloignaient à nouveau l'une de l'autre, à toute allure.

J'espérais juste, dans ce lit glacé, ne pas lui avoir fait de mal.

oOo oOo oOo

Et il y avait ce putain de portable foutu, dans mon sac de sport. Une preuve parfaite, dont le souvenir m'a réveillé, au matin. Si un détective ou la police débarquaient, j'étais cuit. Le lien entre lui et moi serait évident, et de là à ce qu'on m'accuse de l'avoir tué et fait disparaître pour lui voler son portable…

Alors que je ne lui avais même jamais parlé, que je n'avais aucune idée de qui il était vraiment. Alors que je me moquais complètement de ce portable. Je l'ai récupéré en fouillant anxieusement dans mon sac bleu, et je l'ai palpé longuement, ne sachant qu'en faire.

En fait ce portable était sans doute à l'image de son propriétaire : apparemment beau, intact, mais fichu à l'intérieur. Hors d'usage. Je n'osais pousser la comparaison plus loin, me rappeler que je l'avais ramassé au bord de l'eau, en une tentative de sauvetage nocturne, vaine. Etait-il retourné à la mer, lui aussi ?

Balancer le téléphone dans une poubelle étant dangereux, j'ai pris une serviette et je l'ai frotté longuement, avec pour projet de le rendre à son dernier propriétaire, la mer.

Matthieu ronflotait, l'aube n'était pas encore levée. Avec un peu de chance les flics n'étaient pas encore à mes trousses, alors je me suis habillé rapidement de vêtements sombres et je suis descendu sur la plage, là où je l'avais trouvé.

L'air était chargé d'iode, humide et frais, il n'y avait que le bruit des vagues. Pas l'ombre d'un bateau, que des nuages devant la lune. J'ai cherché des traces de nos ébats sur le sable, recherche dérisoire puisqu'au matin un employé de l'hôtel ratissait tout, consciencieusement, avant l'arrivée des touristes. J'espérais en fait qu'il ne subsiste rien, pas une empreinte, pas une goutte, pas un cheveu, pas un frisson, pas un remords. Rien.

J'ai jeté le portable à la mer, le plus loin possible, en priant pour qu'il ne réapparaisse pas, cette fois. Maigre prière pour un requiem veule.

A la sonnerie du réveil j'ai fait semblant de m'éveiller, le cœur un peu lourd quand même. J'ai pris ma douche, fatigué. Le café m'a un peu rasséréné, après tout il n'était pas forcément mort, juste disparu. Peut être réapparaîtrait-il d'un moment à l'autre, lisse et indifférent, avec une bonne excuse. Tout était identique à d'habitude, ce n'était qu'une péripétie.

Je suis retourné derrière ma guérite, les blondes étaient toujours là, et la gamine au maillot à paillettes, et le soleil.

J'ai joué le jeu du loueur de serviettes, souriant, enfin aimable. Je crevais de trouille de voir arriver un flic, je détaillais chaque nouvel arrivant avec crainte.

Vers 16 heures le directeur est venu m'interroger, avec aménité :

- Alors Harry, ça se passe bien ?

- Oui, très bien, monsieur, merci.

- Vous nous quittez bientôt ?

- Oui, je pars après demain.

- Déjà ? Ouh là, faut que je vous fasse votre chèque et votre certificat de travail.

- Oui, merci.

Il a souri aux deux blondes qui nous dévisageaient, un sourire faux, commercial, qui m'a mis mal à l'aise. Puis il s'est retourné vers moi, un peu gêné :

- Dites moi, Harry, vous le connaissez ce jeune homme que tout le monde cherche ?

- Qui, moi ? Non… pas plus que ça, ai-je répondu en haussant les épaules.

- Vous voyez de qui je parle, n'est-ce pas ? Les Malfoy, de très bons clients, très aisés. Un jeune homme très bien élevé. C'est vraiment regrettable, ce qui leur arrive.

J'ai failli tiquer à « bien élevé ». Depuis quand le fait d'être bien élevé vous protège de quoi que ce soit ? Est-ce que sa disparition serait moins triste s'il était mal élevé ? C'est vrai qu'il avait joui presque silencieusement, me labourant juste les épaules de ses ongles parfaits, c'était sans doute une preuve de politesse. Un flot amer me montait à la bouche, mais j'ai répondu naïvement :

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je crois que j'ai déjà vu le jeune homme, oui, il venait souvent à la piscine. Il s'allongeait sur le transat, là, ai-je ajouté en désignant l'extrémité de la piscine à débordement, le large quasiment.

- Vous lui avez déjà parlé ?

- Moi ? non… jamais, ai-je répondu sans mentir.

Les râles de plaisir ne pouvaient s'assimiler à des paroles, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous êtes sûr, Harry ? a-t-il insisté.

- Oui. J'ai un peu parlé à sa sœur, un soir où il s'était endormi sur son matelas, mais c'est tout.

- Et… euh, est-ce que vous avez remarqué qu'il avait un bleu à l'œil ?

- Un bleu ? Oui, il me semble, oui…

Il a hoché la tête : « C'est ennuyeux, vraiment ennuyeux », j'ai acquiescé. Je voyais qu'il hésitait, j'ai pris peur.

- Dites-moi, Harry, vous sortez parfois, le soir, non ? Sur les rochers ?

- Moi ?

- Allez, ne faites pas l'innocent, Matthieu me l'a dit. Pour réviser, je crois, a-t-il ajouté avec un sourire rassurant. Avez-vous vu ce jeune homme sur la plage, un soir ?

- Ma foi… j'ai vu une ombre, un de ces soirs, mais je ne sais pas qui c'était, monsieur.

- Un de ces soirs ? Avant-hier ?

J'ai fait semblant de réfléchir intensément, tout en remettant la pile de serviettes propres d'aplomb :

- Non, avant-hier j'étais en boîte avec Matthieu, c'était mon soir de libre. C'était avant. Pourquoi ?

- Oh, parce que ses parents sont vraiment inquiets. Ca m'ennuie beaucoup. Le jeune homme est un peu …souffrant.

- Souffrant ? C'est-à-dire ? n'ai-je pu m'empêcher de demander.

Le directeur a jeté un coup d'œil autour de lui, puis m'a soufflé :

- Disons qu'il est dans une période difficile, et qu'il est un peu …déprimé, vous comprenez ?

- Oui, je crois que je comprends…

- En tout cas, si vous apprenez quelque chose, vous venez me voir, Harry ?

J'ai hoché vigoureusement la tête, il m'a tapé sur l'épaule et a tourné les talons. C'était l'heure d'affluence à la piscine.

J'étais debout, toujours immobile, un sourire faux collé aux lèvres, le cœur au supplice.

J'avais abusé d'un garçon fragile, j'étais un salaud.

Malgré moi, le mot que je refoulais depuis longtemps a franchi mes lèvres, nommant enfin la perte, l'immense perte : « Draco… »

**A suivre…**

**Merci de votre lecture et vos reviews, si vous le voulez bien ^^**

**Je réponds ici aux non inscrits : **

**Wingedshadow : je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic et le fait que je poste régulièrement. Je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, rassure-toi…merci pour ta review ^^**

**Pichenlit : merci pour tes merveilleux compliments qui me touchent énormément, je suis enchantée que tu me trouves du talent, je ne sais quoi te dire, à part : « mille merci », vraiment ^^**

**Camee : merci de trouver mon histoire intéressante, voire captivante ^^ Tout va trop vite ? Je crois que c'est l'avis d'Harry, aussi…Tu as raison de t'attendre à tout, surtout au pire ! Merci de ta fidélité, j'apprécie, tu sais…**

**Tohru : tu vois, la semaine est passée ! merci d'être toujours là …**

**Lydie : … hum, en termes de réconfort, Harry se pose un peu là, mais bon…ce n'est que le début ^^**

**Merci à tous, bisous !!**


	5. La superbe

**AVANT TA PEAU**

**Genre : HPDM UA**

**Les principaux persos sont à JKR, les autres sont à moi....**

**Suite de ma fic, merci de votre intérêt et vos commentaires ^^...et merci à ma bêta, Nico.**

**Pourquoi "la superbe" ? Parce que c'est une chanson de B Biolay que j'aime beaucoup..."quelle aventure, quelle aventure"**

**Chapitre 5**

**La superbe**

A partir de là j'ai compté les jours, les heures, les minutes jusqu'à mon départ. J'avais peur, une trouille du diable. Peur que tout mène l'enquête jusqu'à moi, le portable, mes sorties nocturnes, mon ADN.

J'étais presque certain de ne pas lui avoir fait de mal, du moins pas physiquement. Si je l'avais frappé, étranglé, noyé je m'en serais souvenu quand même. Même si la fin de nos ébats restait floue, inexplicablement floue. Etait-ce l'effet tardif de l'alcool ou du joint, ou est-ce que j'avais pris autre chose, ce soir-là, sur la plage ? J'avais entendu parler de ces substances qui ne laissent aucune trace dans votre mémoire, mais en général elles étaient plutôt administrées à la victime qu'à l'agresseur. Et moi j'avais l'impression d'avoir été l'agresseur, ce soir-là. Ce n'était pas moi qui avais disparu, je n'avais aucune séquelle physique. Juste la totale incompréhension de mon geste. Je ne le connaissais même pas, pourquoi m'être précipité vers lui ?

Je retournais le problème dans tous les sens, rien n'était logique.

Bien sûr à partir de là les rumeurs les plus folles ont commencé à courir parmi le personnel, qu'il avait embarqué sur un bateau, qu'on avait vu des ombres sur la plage, cette nuit-là, un couple faisant l'amour. Ou plutôt des tarés en train de s'envoyer en l'air sur le sable, sans doute défoncés, tellement stones que l'un avait fini par trucider l'autre, forcément. On racontait aussi qu'il aurait refusé de payer des services tarifés par la mafia locale et qu'on lui aurait fait la peau, ou alors qu'il n'avait pas payé sa dope en temps et heure.

Le jeune homme dépressif passait pour un junkie, un fêlé ; j'avais presque honte pour lui.

Caché derrière ma pile de serviettes j'épiais les allées et venues du détective payé par l'hôtel, je ne quittais pas des yeux les fenêtres des suites juniors de la famille Malfoy, mais je n'y apercevais que les femmes de ménage, en général. Parfois sa sœur, fixant longuement le large, petite silhouette frêle. Elle était déjà inquiète avant sa disparition, peut être en savait-elle plus que quiconque. Je plaignais ses parents, angoissés mais soumis à la curiosité mal cachée du personnel, à la rumeur.

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour qu'on raconte que leur fils était gay, le discréditant encore un peu plus. Gay signifiait perverti, dépressif était synonyme de taré, bref je m'attendais à entendre qu'il l'avait bien cherché, et je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps. Le mépris du personnel me mettait mal à l'aise, d'autant plus qu'il était à peine dissimulé, même chez le directeur. Lui cherchait surtout à étouffer l'affaire, le plus important étant de ne pas semer le doute chez la clientèle aisée, pour qui la paix était le bien le plus précieux.

Une après midi, la veille de mon départ, j'ai vu passer la mère devant moi, pâle, pas maquillée, cherchant des yeux je ne sais quoi sur le sol impeccable entourant la piscine, un empreinte, une trace de ce qui était –avait été ?- sans nul doute son bien le plus précieux à elle. Je voyais dans ses épaules lasses et ses mains tordant un mouchoir toute la culpabilité d'une mère qui n'a pas su protéger son enfant, le désespoir du bonheur enfui, et ça m'a fait mal au cœur. J'avais presque envie d'aller lui parler, la réconforter, lui dire que moi je ne le considérais pas comme un crétin, son fils.

Que je l'avais aimé, quelques heures, par erreur, mais vraiment aimé.

Cette pensée m'a surpris, parce que l'amour ne m'était jamais vraiment venu à l'esprit, du moins pas sans son acolyte bien pratique, le verbe « faire ». Oui, je lui avais fait l'amour, mais l'avais-je vraiment aimé ? « C'est quoi l'amour ? » me suis-je demandé en pensant à Mélanie et lui. Le respect, la confiance ou l'étincelle dans la nuit ? Celle qui vous consume instantanément, irrémédiablement, mais s'éteint trop vite ? C'est quoi l'amour ?

Je la regardais depuis ma petite guérite, son long cou penché en avant, le même cou que lui, et la même couleur de cheveux. Je me demandais comment elle l'imaginait à présent, comment il était resté dans son cœur, bébé potelé qu'elle portait et consolait, petit garçon timide et gauche ou jeune homme triste, le cœur ou l'âme brisés.

Par quoi ? Par un amour malencontreux, malhabile comme le mien ?

Peu après sa fille l'a rejointe, elle a aussi traversé les jardins et l'espace entourant la piscine silencieusement, comme recueillie, comme dans une Eglise. Elles étaient toutes deux habillées élégamment, trop habillées pour une piscine, attirant tous les regards. Elles se sont dirigées vers le transat le plus éloigné, celui où il avait dormi, rêvé. Le transat qui était à l'extrême bord de la terre ferme, celui qui plongeait dans l'horizon. La mère a effleuré le tissu bleu et blanc, ma gorge s'est nouée, bêtement.

La petite fille au maillot à paillettes a éclaboussé son père, les blondes ont plongé dans l'eau transparente, je ne quittais pas ces femmes des yeux. L'hommage silencieux les reliait l'une à l'autre comme un lien invisible, les tenant immobiles devant la mer immense, les bateaux comme seuls témoins. Dans un autre milieu elles se seraient tordu les mains, peut être auraient-elles pleuré, elles n'ont pas frémi.

La ressemblance entre lui et sa sœur m'est apparue peu à peu, le menton un peu pointu, les joues maigres, le nez droit. Je crois que je finissais presque par les confondre, parce que je ne l'avais pas si bien vu que ça, au fond. J'avais plus touché son visage que réellement vu, cette nuit-là sur la plage. Je ne savais pas même la vraie couleur de ses yeux, toujours cachés par les verres noirs la journée.

Le souvenir précis de son corps s'estompait, ne restait qu'une vague sensation de douceur et de tristesse, et le plaisir brutal, intense. Inoubliable.

Une fois de plus l'incongruité de la situation me sautait aux yeux, je me sentais horriblement mal à l'aise, obsédé par cette affaire, ne dormant pratiquement pas.

Le détective était venu me poser quelques questions, les mêmes que le directeur, j'avais pris soin de bien faire les mêmes réponses. Il a juste été plus curieux sur mes sorties nocturnes, posant multitudes de questions sur le lieu et l'heure où j'avais aperçu des ombres, le nombre de soirs où je les avais vues, pourquoi je n'avais rien dit au service de sécurité, et je crois qu'il a eu un doute. A cause de mon regard fuyant sans doute, ou ma manière de passer d'une jambe sur l'autre. Il a tout noté, chaque mot, chaque hésitation, me dévisageant avec sévérité, avec suspicion. Peut être qu'un vrai inspecteur m'aurait demandé de ne pas quitter la ville, mais il n'était rien, qu'un simple détective, et j'avais un train, le dimanche. Un train pour Paris, que j'avais hâte de prendre. A vrai dire je n'avais plus tant envie que ça qu'on le retrouve, craignant qu'il raconte notre nuit sur la plage. J'avais une réputation à préserver auprès de mes collègues, et de ma tante, grâce à qui j'avais eu ce job.

Je voulais en finir, et vite.

Chaque soir je téléphonais longuement à Mélanie, trop heureuse de cette aubaine. C'était moins par amour pour elle que pour éviter de gamberger, encore et toujours.

Je savais que statistiquement plus du temps passait moins on avait de chances de retrouver la personne, j'aurais voulu être plus vieux de quelques jours, déjà. S'il m'avait manqué au début j'éprouvais tant de honte désormais que je n'avais plus qu'une hâte : l'oublier.

Le matin même de mon départ il régnait une ambiance bizarre à la cantine où je prenais mon petit déjeuner. Beaucoup de discussions animées de table en tables, probablement au sujet du disparu, dont je n'évoquais plus jamais le prénom.

Je me suis dirigé vers Matthieu, qui finissait son café et s'apprêtait à rejoindre le hall, pour lui demander :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Oh, encore ce fichu anglais. Finalement on sait ce qui lui est arrivé …

- Ah bon ? Et alors ?

Il a posé sa tasse très lentement, ménageant ses effets, et m'a transpercé de son regard bleu :

- Il s'est noyé.

Mon cœur s'est brièvement arrêté de battre, j'ai balbutié :

- Quoi ? On a retrouvé son corps ?

- Non. On a retrouvé son portable sur la plage, ce qui n'est pas bon signe, selon la police. Noyade probable.

- Mais il a pu le perdre longtemps avant, ou alors c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui l'a jeté à la mer !

- Quelqu'un d'autre ? Qui ça ? Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi aller chercher des histoires tarabiscotées ? m'a-t-il débité avec agacement, avant de se lever.

Il s'est bien essuyé les mains et la bouche puis a posé son index sur ma poitrine :

- Ecoute, Joli Cœur, il s'est suicidé et c'est très bien comme ça. Comme ça on va pas aller chercher plus loin, on arrête d'interroger le personnel et de demander -par exemple- pourquoi certains passent leurs soirées dehors sur les rochers en même temps que les clients, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- …

- Alors à ta place j'irais faire mes valises, dire poliment au revoir au directeur et je retournerais à mes chères études.

J'ai acquiescé, le cœur lourd. Il avait raison, bien sûr. Même s'il avait tort pour le portable. J'ai filé ranger mes dernières affaires, vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié dans la petite chambre puis j'ai frappé à la porte du directeur.

Pas de réponse.

Pourtant il y avait des voix, à l'intérieur de la pièce. Je me suis sagement assis sur la chaise devant la porte, et j'ai attendu. Je jetais des petits coups d'œil à ma montre, je ne voulais pas rater mon train, quand même. Par une fenêtre j'ai aperçu la piscine, la guérite vide – on était presque en octobre- les bateaux, au loin. Le transat.

Puis j'ai baissé les yeux, nerveux.

La porte s'est ouverte brusquement, j'ai bondi sur mes pieds et je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec la jeune fille blonde, le nez dans son mouchoir. Deux personnes la suivaient, l'air affligé, ses parents.

Nos regards se sont croisés brièvement, j'ai reconnu cette teinte si particulière, un instant j'ai cru me trouver face à lui, mais elle a baissé la tête honteusement et est passée sans un mot, cachant ses yeux derrière la ouate blanche. La mère était livide, le père sombre, le directeur m'a fusillé des yeux, et j'ai reculé. J'ai senti que je gênais, que ma présence était importune, encore davantage que d'habitude, parce que j'avais vu leur chagrin, et que ce n'était pas correct.

Ils ont disparu au coin du luxueux couloir sans un mot, dignes avant toute chose, et je me suis dit que les vacances étaient terminées, pour eux. Qu'au moment de faire leurs bagages ils n'auraient pas à se demander ce qu'ils avaient oublié ou perdu, que la réponse était toute trouvée. Les imaginer en train de ranger les affaires de leur fils a créé comme un petit vide, du côté de mon cœur.

La tension dans les épaules du directeur s'est relâchée, il a posé sa main sur mon épaule :

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, Harry ?

- Je venais juste vous dire au revoir, monsieur, et vous remercier.

- Oh, je t'en prie, a-t-il répondu en soupirant et en me tutoyant pour la première fois. J'espère que tu garderas un bon souvenir de ce séjour… même si a été un peu mouvementé sur la fin.

J'ai hoché la tête, d'un air navré :

- C'est vraiment terrible. La responsabilité de l'hôtel va être engagée ?

- Pour un suicide ? Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai pas été lui tenir la tête sous l'eau, non ? Et toi non plus, n'est-ce pas, a-t-il rétorqué en me dévisageant.

- Non, bien sûr. Vous avez raison, me suis-je empressé de rajouter. Personne n'est responsable, dans ces cas là, n'est-ce pas ?

Le directeur a penché la tête, un peu incertain :

- Tu sais, parfois on fait tout pour rendre les autres heureux, mais ça ne marche pas toujours. Je plains les parents.

- Ils n'ont pas retrouvé le corps ?

- Non, pas sur notre plage, Dieu merci !

- Alors il n'est peut être pas mort et on va …

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il fixait déjà sa montre avec nervosité :

- Hé bien, je te remercie de ta disponibilité, Harry, et bon courage pour tes études. Mes amitiés à ta tante.

Il a refermé brutalement la porte derrière moi, j'ai senti que j'avais gaffé. Que dans certains cas l'espoir est malvenu, dérangeant. Qu'il n'avait plus de temps à perdre avec cette affaire gênante, l'incident était clos.

Je me sentais libre et abattu à la fois, un goût d'inachevé sur les lèvres, j'ai traversé le hall et les jardins une dernière fois, senti une dernière fois l'odeur du cyprès, admiré les voitures de luxe sous les palmiers –je partais à la gare en bus.

En passant les grandes grilles je me suis retourné vers l'hôtel, avec mélancolie, me demandant ce que j'y avais laissé, moi.

oOo oOo oOo

Je me suis installé avec un soulagement non feint sur les sièges du TGV, enfin je rentrais chez moi, enfin Paris. Toute cette histoire s'estomperait, heureusement, j'oublierais tout ça, jusqu'à son prénom, jusqu'à ses lèvres, cette douceur un peu salée, indicible.

J'ai pris un chewing-gum, sorti mes cours de droit public, il fallait que je me recentre sur moi, ma vie. Mais le train suivait la côte, pendant les premiers kilomètres, et la mer était là, obsédante. Et les bateaux…

Je visualisais ses parents embarquant à nouveau sur leur voilier, direction Marseille peut–être, ou l'Angleterre. Un petit espace de vie confortable dans l'immensité de la mer, les voiles immaculées, et surtout l'immensité de leur peine. Chercheraient-ils une trace de leur fils des yeux, entre les flots ? Redouteraient-ils de croiser un vêtement, une chaussure, des mouettes affamées ? Comment se remet-on de ce genre de perte, au bout de combien de temps, d'étés ?

Les yeux fixés sur le large qui s'éloignait à toute allure je me suis endormi, vidé.

Plusieurs heures plus tard j'étais sans doute le seul à être heureux de retrouver Paris et ma piaule minable. Mélanie rentrerait dans une semaine, j'avais 7 jours pour l'oublier. Tourner la page.

Ma chambre en cité U m'a parue plus petite que dans mes souvenirs, plus étriquée. Difficile de passer d'un 5 étoiles à ça, mais au moins là j'étais chez moi, à ma vraie place. Les bruits du couloir m'étaient familiers, et les odeurs, pas toutes agréables. J'ai posé mon sac par terre, puis je suis parti dîner.

J'ai retrouvé le restau U avec un certain plaisir, content de revoir mes amis. D'exister à nouveau. Ils m'ont interrogé avec envie sur mon été, le palace au bord de l'eau, les gens que j'avais rencontrés. Je n'ai rien su dire, que des banalités, pour ne pas parler de _lui. _Il ne me restait aucun autre souvenir, aucune anecdote, j'ai mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

J'avais des exams à rattraper, je suis rentré tôt, j'ai vidé ma valise, les teeshirts, les shorts, les sous vêtements sales, et, tout au fond, le dépliant de l'hôtel. Les photos d'un rêve sur papier glacé, les jardins, le spa, la piscine, les chambres. Et une vue globale de l'hôtel, dont cette chambre aux rideaux tirés dans laquelle je n'avais jamais mis les pieds, au 4ème étage, mais dans laquelle il avait vécu, un peu. Glissé son corps dans le bain à remous, observé son visage mince dans le miroir, peut être froissé les draps en rêvant à un autre. Flottait-il encore des particules de son existence dans l'atmosphère impeccable, contrôlée ?

J'ai froissé le prospectus et je l'ai jeté à la poubelle, puis je me suis couché, avide de passer à autre chose. Enfin.

Le lendemain je me suis levé avec un violent mal de gorge, et de la fièvre. J'ai mis ça sur le compte des courants d'air du TGV, je ne me suis pas vraiment soigné. Ca passera bien comme le reste, j'en ai vu d'autres, me suis-je dit.

Mais la fièvre et les migraines m'empêchaient de me concentrer, de réviser, et une fatigue étrange s'est abattue sur moi, me forçant à rester allongé une partie de la journée, dans le noir. Putain, j'espère que je ne fais pas une déprime, ai-je pensé alors. Non, pas pour si peu. Impossible.

Mes copains me disaient que je devais consulter un médecin, je m'y refusais absolument. Je crois que j'avais peur. Peur d'être tombé malade à cause de _lui._

Qu'il m'ait refilé un truc grave, honteux, qui ne se soigne pas. J'avais oublié depuis longtemps la vraie sensation de son sexe en moi, mais j'imaginais qu'il restait des miasmes, des cochonneries qui se baladaient dans mon corps, de la gorge à l'estomac, des intestins à la rate, au pancréas, au cœur peut être même. Même s'il m'avait touché partout, à part le cœur.

Nous n'avions pris aucune précaution, je n'y avais même pas pensé, alors que la fille blonde m'avait reproché la même nuit de ne pas avoir de préservatifs. Mais là, sur la plage, les préservatifs n'avaient plus eu aucune importance, pas plus que la morale, les bonnes mœurs, l'avis des autres, le monde. Il semblait pur et frêle, mais il m'avait peut être infecté, au final. L'image du portable apparemment intact s'est à nouveau précisée devant mes yeux, me terrifiant. Dans mes rêves fiévreux les globules blancs explosaient, mes défenses immunitaires s'amenuisaient, disparaissaient, je devenais un squelette, je voyais mes membres pourrir, se nécroser, peu à peu je m'affaiblissais, incapable de lutter.

C'est au bout d'une semaine, lorsque Mélanie est rentrée, qu'un médecin est venu me voir, à sa demande, et qu'il a diagnostiqué la vraie cause de ma maladie : mononucléose. Enfin le mal avait un nom, même si je soupçonnais son prénom depuis longtemps.

Mononucléose, la maladie du baiser. Un virus de la famille de l'herpès.

C'est quoi l'amour ?

Pour la première fois j'ai lu de la déception dans les yeux de ma petite amie, même si elle n'en a rien dit. J'ai regretté amèrement cette brève étreinte nocturne dont nous n'étions finalement pas ressortis intacts, ni lui ni moi.

Je suis resté couché encore un bon mois, sans énergie, incapable de travailler ou réviser, de toute façon j'avais loupé les dates du rattrapage. Bien sûr je me suis interrogé plus d'une fois sur sa santé à lui, était-ce à cause de cette maladie qu'il paraissait si las, avait-elle été mal diagnostiquée, mal soignée ? Le médecin m'avait dit que parfois ses formes sont latentes, inapparentes, j'interprétais les souvenirs comme autant de preuves tardives.

Difficile de l'oublier dans ces conditions, mon état me ramenait sans cesse à cette nuit et à lui, comme une culpabilité évidente.

J'ai mis longtemps à m'en remettre, ma convalescence a été longue.

oOo oOo oOo

A Noël je suis retourné chez mes parents, dans l'Est, j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était. La mononucléose avait heureusement effacé les traces de l'été, ma tante n'a pas fait allusion à mon séjour à l'hôtel. Mes parents étaient aux petits soins avec moi, heureux de rencontrer ma petite amie, mon infirmière courageuse. L'héroïne de l'histoire.

Mélanie n'en parlait pas non plus, de l'hôtel, mais plus parce que c'était comme un gros nuage noir au dessus de nos têtes que par réel oubli. Elle s'était occupée de moi avec gentillesse, mais je la sentais s'éloigner, peu à peu. Ma guérison l'avait poussée à prendre de la distance, imperceptiblement. Les non dits et soupçons creusaient un fossé entre nous, de plus en plus difficile à combler, semaine après semaine.

Elle avait prétexté mal supporter la pilule pour m'imposer un préservatif, qui refroidissait beaucoup mes élans.

La confiance avait disparu, ou alors l'amour.

Pourtant nous restions un couple aux yeux de tous, aux nôtres même. Le train-train était rassurant, nous étions contents de nous retrouver le soir après les cours, j'aimais glisser ma main dans la sienne, poser ma tête sur sa poitrine rassurante, j'étais bien avec elle. Tranquille. Nous partagions le même goût pour les restaus mexicains, les films d'action, la natation. Les grasses matinées et les discussions sans fin chez les copains.

Apparemment rien n'avait changé, à part qu'il y avait des sujets tabous, des interrogations dans ses yeux purs, parfois. Sa bouche qui se dérobait à la mienne, l'air de rien.

En mars je me suis aperçu que j'avais passé plusieurs jours sans penser à lui, belle victoire. La vie était la plus forte, forcément.

En avril, aux Galeries Lafayette où elle m'avait traîné avec difficultés, j'ai eu comme un étourdissement, un samedi. La foule était nombreuse, c'était le week-end avant Pâques, la première fois que je devais rencontrer ses parents, en Bretagne. Elle prétendait qu'il me fallait une chemise convenable, ou un polo. Non mais vous me voyez avec un polo ? Déjà que je ne voyais pas bien l'intérêt de rencontrer ses parents, puisque je n'avais pas l'intention de me marier. Moins que jamais. J'avais un an d'études à rattraper, la vie à dévorer, des filles à embrasser, des gens à sauver.

Je flânais entre Dior hommes et CK, écœuré par les coupes et les prix quand soudain une silhouette blonde a attiré mon œil, dans un miroir. Je me suis retourné d'un geste, personne. Mais les rayons étaient bondés, il y avait des mannequins partout, des vêtements dans tous les coins, les cabines d'essayage.

Il y avait une petite chance que ce soit lui, quand même.

Mon cœur a accéléré, les battements sourds m'ont presque effrayé par leur force, comme s'il allait jaillir hors de ma poitrine. Juste une nuque blonde, un menton pointu, de loin. Une ressemblance. Je me suis précipité comme un imbécile entre les passants et les miroirs, à la recherche d'une ombre. J'ai repéré des cheveux blonds, des épaules caractéristiques, sans être sûr que c'était lui. L'homme était pressé, vêtu d'un costume élégant dont je ne distinguais que le haut, il glissait habilement entre les obstacles que moi je me prenais de front, trop occupé à le suivre des yeux.

C'était un besoin incompréhensible, pourtant je me répétais que c'était juste pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas mort, pour l'oublier définitivement. Les miroirs me renvoyaient parfois mon air hagard, un portant est tombé par terre, les dames bousculées poussaient de petits cris, j'étais un terroriste potentiel, un danger public. Il a disparu dans les escaliers au fond du magasin, j'ai trébuché sur la première marche, grotesque.

Je me suis relevé sans prêter attention aux appels de Mélanie, derrière moi.

Au rez-de-chaussée, au rayon parfumerie, la foule était encore plus dense et je l'ai complètement perdu de vue. Tous les cheveux blonds appartenaient à des femmes, il avait dû sortir par les grandes portes en verre. C'était trop tard.

Mélanie m'a rejoint, elle m'a attrapé par le bras sans ménagements, me forçant à la regarder :

- Non mais ça va pas ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

- Je… j'avais cru reconnaître quelqu'un…

- Et alors ? C'était une raison pour bousculer tout le monde ? T'es devenu fou, ou quoi ?

- Disons que… Ca m'a fait un choc, tu comprends ?

- A ce point là ? Pourquoi ?

- Je … il avait disparu, je croyais qu'il était mort.

- C'est qui ? Quelqu'un que je connais ?

Son ton était suspicieux, je devais avoir l'air bouleversé. Je ne savais même pas quoi lui dire.

- Non. Quelqu'un de l'hôtel, l'an dernier.

A ces mots son regard s'est durci, et je me suis senti coupable.

- Un membre du personnel ?

- Non.

- Un client ?

J'ai acquiescé sans répondre, fixant mes chaussures. Mon cœur commençait à ralentir, mais je ne savais même pas si c'était bien lui.

- Un jour il faudra quand même que tu me parles de ce qui s'est passé à l'hôtel, l'an dernier, Harry.

- Rien. Pas grand-chose. Un mec qui se serait suicidé.

Elle a hoché la tête, méfiante :

- Tu le connaissais bien?

- Il venait tous les jours à la piscine, c'est tout.

- Tu lui avais parlé ?

- Non.

- Et il s'appelait comment ?

J'ai dégluti difficilement, peinant à former les syllabes :

- Draco.

- Et ?

- Et c'est tout, ai-je menti en détournant la tête pour regarder les étages.

Prononcer son nom avait fait repartir mon cœur, créant un vertige soudain qui m'a fait plier les genoux et presque tomber au sol, lentement.

_**A suivre...**_

_**Merci de votre lecture et vos reviews ^^**_

_**Je réponds ici aux non inscrits :**_

_**Pichenlit : merci de ta review, même si mon chapitre ne t'a visiblement pas convaincue…Harry t'a paru lointain, moins crédible que dans les autres chapitres ? Alors, deux explications peut–être : soit j'ai planté ce chapitre – c'est possible- soit Harry est en pleine confusion, et ne sait pas très bien où il en est –c'était plutôt ma volonté. J'espère que la suite sera meilleure… merci de tes compliments ceci dit.**_

_**Géliah : merci pour la review et tes (vos ?) souhaits de bienvenue, ça me touche beaucoup. A bientôt.**_

_**Wingedshadow : oui, j'aime les intrigues intrigantes, j'avoue ^^…et tes suppositions me semblent très pertinentes ^^ **_

_**Lydie : hum, j'aime bien quand on ne s'attend pas à la suite de mes chapitres, rien de pire que le manque de surprise, à mon avis (mais ce n'est que mon avis). Merci pour ta review**_

_**Marie la petite : Hé bien, merci pour tes compliments qui me touchent beaucoup…je ne sais pas comment je fais exactement, j'aime beaucoup mes persos, c'est peut être ça qui se ressent…merci pour ta review !**_

_**Camee : Oui, j'aime les personnages torturés, ça se voit tant que ça, lol ? Sinon, quel intérêt ? Les gens heureux n'ont pas d'histoires, parait-il… Tu as partiellement la réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre, mais j'en garde encore un peu sous le coude ;)**_


	6. Un autre mirage

_**AVANT TA PEAU**_

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**Un autre mirage ?**_

**UA**

_**Merci d'aimer cette histoire, et bien sûr un grand merci à Nicolina pour son soutien constant…**_

Le train s'est immobilisé dans la gare, j'ai attrapé mon sac avec un soupir. J'ai reconnu ma tante sur le quai, parmi les gens disséminés qui attendaient les voyageurs. Le début des vacances pour eux, le début du boulot pour moi. Jusqu'au dernier moment j'avais hésité, jusqu'à la dernière limite j'avais déclaré que je n'y retournerais pas, si c'était pour être traité comme de la merde.

J'avais quand même eu le choix d'aller travailler dans une crêperie en Bretagne, avec Mélanie, excusez du peu. Mais mes copains ne comprenaient pas, ils me disaient : « Quoi, tu retournes pas sur la Côte, dans un palace ? Tu préfères une crêperie ? ». Alors j'ai dit oui à ma tante, et non à Mélanie, sans trop chercher mes motivations réelles, au-delà du salaire et des pourboires quand même plus intéressants dans un hôtel.

Elle ne m'a pas fait de scandale, on n'était pas du genre à se faire des déclarations et des promesses, elle était juste un peu triste, mais je lui ai rappelé que je ne supportais pas la pluie, ce qui l'a franchement agacée, pour le coup. En fait je crois que j'ai eu un peu peur d'aller habiter chez ses parents, pourtant très gentils. Peut être parce qu'ils étaient très gentils et que ma première visite à Pâques avait sonné comme « la présentation du fiancé », même si le mot n'avait pas été prononcé.

- Alors Harry, heureux de revenir ? m'a demandé ma tante en me serrant chaleureusement contre elle. Tu as coupé tes cheveux, c'est bien. Ca te va bien.

-Oui, merci.

Je retrouvais avec plaisir la chaleur, l'odeur des pins, les touristes habillés n'importe comment, les palmiers. Ca ne donnait l'impression d'être un peu en vacances moi aussi, même s'il fallait travailler.

- Tu sais, le Directeur n'a pas hésité à te reprendre, il m'a dit que tu étais très sérieux, et qu'il pensait que tu irais loin.

- Ah ?

J'étais fatigué par le voyage, ébloui par le soleil, un peu mal à l'aise. Pas question pour moi d'aller loin dans le domaine de l'hôtellerie, j'avais d'autres projets. Pas envie d'expliquer ça à ma tante, pas ce matin.

- Il a pensé à toi pour autre chose que la piscine, je crois. Enfin, il t'expliquera tout ça mieux que moi. Grimpe dans la voiture, j'ai un plat au four pour toi.

J'ai ressenti une pointe de déception, et l'image des transats m'est apparue instantanément. Surtout ce transat-là. Celui que j'essayais d'oublier depuis un an.

Les voitures roulaient au pas sur la corniche, j'essayais de me convaincre que c'était mieux comme ça, que j'aurais un meilleur job que de rester debout pendant des heures, quoique tout fût assez crevant, dans l'hôtellerie. J'aurais eu une vie plus facile, en Bretagne.

J'observais les bateaux au loin, petites voiles blanches, en rêvant. La vie des gens sur les bateaux m'avait toujours parue plus belle, plus facile. Une invitation au voyage, au bonheur. On est forcément heureux, sur un bateau, non ?

En passant devant le Palace, mon cœur s'est serré.

oOo oOo oOo

Le lendemain matin j'ai retrouvé la chambre que je partageais avec Matthieu, qui m'a filé une grande claque dans le dos :

- Le retour de l'Inutile ! Bienvenue dans la vraie vie, mon gars… tu bosses toujours autant ?

- Et toi, tu ronfles toujours autant ?

- Ah ! ah ! Trop d'humour ! Le boss t'a dit ce que tu allais faire ?

- Non, je le vois dans une heure. Il était occupé tout à l'heure.

- Bon, ben t'auras la surprise alors…

J'ai commencé à ranger mes affaires dans ma partie de l'armoire, retrouvant l'odeur de l'amidon du costume obligatoire. Je trouvais cette odeur particulièrement évocatrice, c'était le vrai retour pour moi, l'amidon et le tabac froid qui flottaient dans l'atmosphère. Une plongée dans le passé.

Apparemment rien n'avait changé dans l'hôtel, à part le carrelage en marbre et la disposition des plantes dans l'immense hall, mais je n'avais pas tout visité encore. Une question m'obsédait, que je n'arrivais pas à formuler. Alors j'en ai posé une autre :

- Quoi de neuf ici ?

- Par rapport à l'an dernier ? Bof…on a ouvert un restau japonais, à l'entresol, et le bar a été refait. L'établissement a eu une cinquième étoile.

- Ah bon ? Il en avait déjà pas cinq ?

- Pff ! t'y connais rien du tout… bon, c'est l'heure. J'y retourne. A ce soir.

J'ai failli répondre : « Et toi, t'y connais quoi en procédure pénale ? », mais il était déjà parti. Après tout, je n'étais là que pour très peu de temps, et je me moquais de son avis. J'étais là pour gagner du fric, point barre.

Le Directeur m'a reçu aimablement, notant avec satisfaction que j'avais coupé mes cheveux. Etrangement, ça m'a énervé. Pourquoi l'apparence était-elle si importante ? Tout ce cirque m'agaçait à nouveau, j'ai presque regretté d'être revenu.

- Bon, Harry, comme vous le savez, c'est la crise, les temps sont durs dans tous les domaines…nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de payer une personne à temps plein à la piscine. Donc le matin vous serez affecté au service d'étage, en appoint, et l'après midi vous retrouverez vos pénates à la piscine. En termes d'horaires de travail, ce sera un peu plus lourd, mais vous aurez plus de pourboires, aussi. Ca vous va ?

- Bien sûr, ai-je répondu automatiquement, sans lui faire remarquer qu'en termes de temps de présence effectif la législation du travail serait loin d'être respectée.

- Bien ! Je savais qu'un jeune homme ambitieux comme vous comprendrait. Vous verrez, quand vous serez manager, vous constaterez qu'on doit absolument faire de la productivité, par tous les moyens. Et traquer tous les coûts…Et c'est difficile, dans le domaine du luxe, vous savez. Regardez, moi je travaille 14h par jour, a-t-il ajouté en faisant pivoter son confortable fauteuil vers la baie vitrée, derrière lui.

Il avait une vue imprenable sur la piscine à débordement, la plage, une vue de rêve. J'imaginais qu'il se prenait parfois à songer que tout cela lui appartenait, alors qu'il n'était au fond qu'un salarié, lui aussi. Il m'a expliqué les tenants et les aboutissants de mon job, avec des mots grotesques, boursouflés, qui m'ont fait sourire intérieurement.

J'ai signé mon contrat de travail, sans bien lire les clauses, de toute façon le risque était minime, j'étais un étudiant plein d'avenir, pourquoi aurais je demandé la requalification de mon contrat temporaire en CDI ? Nous le savions tous les deux, je n'étais pas ma place ici, juste en transit.

Il s'est levé et m'a accompagné à la porte, mettant fin à l'entretien :

- Au fait, Harry, nous avons renforcé la sécurité par des caméras, sur la plage, mais j'aimerais autant que vous n'alliez plus sur les rochers, le soir, comme vous le faisiez l'an dernier. Vous comprenez ?

- Au fait, on l'a retrouvé ? ai-je rétorqué sans réfléchir.

- Qui ?

- L'anglais qui avait disparu l'an dernier, vous vous souvenez ?

- Pas du tout. Je ne vois pas à qui vous faites allusion, a-t-il répondu rapidement en détournant les yeux. Rejoignez Clémence, la Responsable du service d'étage, elle vous expliquera vos fonctions. Harry, je tiens à vous le redire que c'est une mission de confiance, le service d'étage, qui demande beaucoup de sérieux et une tenue irréprochable envers les clients. Je compte sur vous.

- Tout à fait, Monsieur, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je serai à la hauteur.

Je suis reparti vers le rez-de-chaussée, maussade. Il croyait quoi ? Que j'allais agresser les clients dans les chambres, au saut du lit ? J'ai chassé une pensée parasite en époussetant ma manche.

J'étais là pour le fric, un point c'était tout. Les clients et leurs petites histoires ne m'intéressaient pas. Le temps de la romance était bien fini.

oOo oOo oOo

La clientèle n'était guère différente de celle de l'année passée, j'ai même reconnu certains visages, au passage. Je me suis glissé avec facilité dans le train-train quotidien, les heures passaient vite le matin, avec le service d'étage. Pas le temps de gamberger, ou de flâner.

Au fond je crois que j'aimais bien apporter les plateaux de petits déjeuners, avec leurs couverts rutilants, et leurs odeurs délicieuses. Les jus d'oranges frais, les œufs bien emmaillotés dans leur serviette blanche, les viennoiseries minuscules, la confiture rare. Marcher dans les couloirs endormis au lever du jour, deviner ce qui passait derrière les portes, qui allait m'ouvrir, c'était mon passe temps préféré. Je me lançais dans des suppositions à partir de la composition du plateau, homme ou femme, jeune ou âgé, français ou américain, et au bout de 15 jours je ne me trompais plus trop.

J'étais censé être discret, ne pas regarder l'intérieur des chambres, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui s'était passé la nuit, qui se cachait sous la douche, grâce aux indices laissés ça et là, pas encore éliminés par les femmes de ménage. Les vêtements par terre, les draps froissés, les odeurs ou les tâches, tant de choses que je ne devais pas voir - j'étais payé pour ça, je ne devais pas l'oublier- mais tellement révélateurs, au final. C'était amusant de revoir les clients à la piscine après, chics et pleins de morgue, quand j'avais surpris leur foutoir le matin, les visages pas maquillés et les détritus divers sur le lit.

C'était comme connaître un secret sur eux, pouvoir penser « Tu ne me la fais pas, à moi », alors que j'étais supposé être aveugle et sourd.

L'après midi je retrouvais la piscine avec un certain ennui, c'était beaucoup moins amusant et instructif. Je m'ennuyais, et je comprenais pourquoi l'année précédente je m'étais laissé aller à rêver et délirer au sujet d'un client. Les rêves sont faciles au bord des piscines, et menteurs.

Je m'efforçais de ne pas le chercher, lui, ma folie passagère de l'année passée.

Pourtant les cheveux blonds attiraient mon œil, malgré moi, et j'avais feuilleté le répertoire des réservations, à la recherche de son nom, en me traitant d'imbécile. Rien, évidemment. Je supposais que les parents ne seraient pas revenus, après les évènements de l'an passé, même s'il avait réapparu. Trop mortifiés sans doute.

Je n'avais pas fait allusion à cette affaire avec Matthieu, je supposais qu'il l'avait oubliée, après tout il avait dû s'en passer d'autres, et des plus graves. La grande affaire du moment était l'arrivée d'une star et de son staff au dernier étage, là où il y avait des piscines privées sous les étoiles. Le personnel était sur les dents, bien briefé et attentif, cherchant à déjouer les piège des paparazzis prêts à tout pour voler une photo.

J'avais été approché par l'un d'entre eux, en attendant le bus, qui m'avait offert une belle somme pour quelques clichés volés de la star et son nouvel amour. Le montant de la somme m'avait impressionné et presque tenté, mais j'avais très peu de chances de l'approcher, son staff étant aux aguets. Et je ne faisais pas partie de la « dream team » habilitée à servir dans cette catégorie de chambres. Moi je me contentais de la piétaille, qui était déjà très riche, comme quoi on trouve toujours plus riche et plus noble que soi.

On avait entièrement repeint une pièce à la demande de l'agent de la star, modifié la décoration, stérilisé le spa, fait venir du shampooing du Japon et des fleurs de Thaïlande. Je repensais avec scepticisme aux déclarations du directeur sur les économies, mais le maître mot de l'établissement était de ne rien refuser aux clients, tant qu'ils le payaient. J'y réfléchissais en distribuant les serviettes comme un Père Noël d'opérette. Moi non plus je ne m'étais pas refusé, un soir sur la plage, sans doute par conscience professionnelle.

Cette histoire me paraissait grotesque, quelques mois plus tard.

Parfois j'observais les jeunes hommes en maillot, me demandant s'ils m'attiraient. Je n'avais pas eu d'autre tentation gay depuis, pas même un fantasme, ce qui m'avait plutôt rassuré.

J'étais plutôt branché sur Julia, qui travaillait aux mêmes étages que moi, et avait un sourire charmant. Je me sentais proche d'elle qui était aussi étudiante, et gardait beaucoup de recul face au milieu que nous fréquentions. Nous ne manquions pas d'analyser avec ironie les rapports entre les clients, leurs us et coutumes, comme s'il s'agissait d'animaux, en entomologistes. Nous nous retrouvions tous les soirs pour discuter et prendre un verre, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement Matthieu, qu'elle détestait pour ses réflexions de blaireau, entre autres.

Passer du temps avec elle le soir m'empêchait de repenser aux rochers, à la plage, à lui.

Je restais fidèle à Mélanie tout en passant tout mon temps libre avec Julia, qui avait elle aussi un ami, dont elle ne parlait jamais. Ca rendait mon job plus supportable, je m'habituais à l'indifférence des clients grâce à nos discussions mordantes. Je n'avais heureusement plus de révisions à faire, ayant réussi mon année, j'étais tranquille de ce coté-là aussi.

Un été agréable, somme toute.

oOo oOo oOo oOo

Ce matin-là j'étais debout depuis 6 heures, il était déjà onze heures et j'espérais que les clients du troisième étage allaient arrêter de commander, que je puisse me reposer un peu. Qu'ils soient tous levés, ou qu'ils se déplacent au restaurant ou sur la terrasse pour déjeuner, pour changer. J'avais parfois l'impression que certains étaient de gros bébés, incapables de se bouger, totalement pris en charge. Je m'attendais à ce que l'un ou l'autre me demande de beurrer son croissant, un jour.

Même avec l'ascenseur de service les déplacements continuels étaient fatigants, je rêvais souvent de patins à roulettes, je me demandais comment Julia faisait pour trouver toute cette énergie et sourire tout le temps.

Clémence, mon manager, s'est soudain matérialisée à côté de moi, l'air soucieux.

- Harry, c'est une commande un peu spéciale, cette fois.

J'ai soupiré et levé les yeux au ciel. Quoi encore ? Un homard, de la langouste, du bœuf flambé à la chinoise ou des brochettes enflammées ? Est-ce qu'il fallait que je mette un nez rouge, une plume dans le cul ?

- Ne fais pas cette tête-là, Harry, c'est pour un bon client et il est très généreux, en général. Surtout sois très poli et souriant, et si tu le reconnais, ne le montre pas.

- C'est un acteur ? Un chanteur ?

- Non, ni l'un ni l'autre mais oui, il est connu mais n'aime pas être sollicité, surtout le matin. Tu sais ouvrir les bouteilles de champagne ?

- Oui, je pense. Mais je ne vois pas de champagne sur le plateau.

- Il n'y en a pas, parce qu'il commande toujours un petit déjeuner frugal mais se gave de ce qui se trouve dans le frigo. Surtout reste aimable quoi qu'il te demande…

Je commençais à en avoir marre, des marottes et exigences des riches. J'ai grommelé :

- Si je ne suis pas assez bien, t'as qu'à y aller toi-même, ou envoyer Julia. Elle est toujours charmante, elle !

- Disons que… il préfère les garçons et…

- Comment ça il préfère les garçons ? Je vais pas lui faire une turlutte, non plus ! Non mais on est où, là ?

- Harry ! Arrête ton cinéma… il préfère être servi par des garçons, c'est tout. Je ne te demande pas de te prostituer, rassure-toi. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûre que… enfin, bref, je compte sur toi. Je sais que tu vas y arriver, a-t-elle ajouté avec une mimique d'encouragement, qui m'a encore davantage énervé.

J'ai commencé à pousser le petit chariot à roulettes, me demandant comment j'avais pu être aussi con pour accepter de jouer au mariole. A tous les coups c'était un homme politique que je ne reconnaîtrais même pas, ou un animateur télé. Ceux-là étaient les pires, faussement sympas mais méprisants, aimant casser le petit personnel d'une bonne vanne, au profit de la blonde du jour.

Je suis arrivé devant la porte et j'ai frappé comme on me l'avait appris, fermement mais pas trop fort. C'était une des plus grandes suites, et je savais d'expérience que parfois on n'entendait pas bien, le lit étant situé dans une pièce adjacente.

J'ai frappé à nouveau, pas de réponse.

Sur une impulsion je suis entré dans le petit salon immaculé, aux murs et moquette blancs, garni d'un canapé immaculé lui aussi, dont les fenêtres donnaient sur une immense terrasse et la mer, incontournable. Les seules touches de couleurs étaient des rideaux fleuris bleus et blancs, et des bouquets de fleurs.

Le client était sans doute dans l'immense chambre virginale elle aussi, mais aucun bruit n'en émanait.

J'ai posé le plateau sur le petit meuble prévu à cet effet, de l'autre côté de la pièce, et avant de partir j'ai jeté un coup d'œil dans la chambre, ce qui était strictement proscrit. La porte de la douche entrouverte laissait filtrer une lumière, j'en ai conclu qu'il prenait un bain parfumé, voire qu'il profitait du jacuzzi. Le lit était défait, rien que de très banal.

Les lourdes tentures laissaient échapper un rayon de lumière crue, la belle lumière du matin, et au loin j'apercevais la mer, d'un bleu dur.

J'allais repartir quand j'ai entendu un frémissement, comme un petit soupir, émanant de la chambre. Mes cheveux se sont dressés sur la tête, et j'ai tourné brusquement la tête vers le lit, surpris.

En regardant plus attentivement, il y avait une forme entre les draps défaits, un corps presque aussi blanc que les draps de soie. Un corps nu couché sur le ventre, au milieu du lit immense, je ne voyais que des fesses et de longues jambes fines émergeant des plis.

Mon cerveau reptilien a pris le dessus, au lieu de partir j'ai fait un autre pas sur le côté, pour découvrir un peu plus de l'anatomie révélée, fasciné.

Une faute professionnelle grave, à n'en pas douter.

Je sentais des frissons me parcourir en découvrant par les épaules et la nuque qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon, un jeune homme abandonné sur l'étoffe, offert comme un bijou dans un écrin. Un corps mince et long, qui me rappelait quelqu'un.

La vue des cheveux blonds m'a coupé le souffle, c'était lui, j'en étais sûr. Son visage était tourné vers le mur, je ne le voyais que de dos, mais j'étais certain de le reconnaître. Ou alors je devenais fou.

L'envie de sa peau m'a submergé d'un coup, une vague de désir qui m'a brûlé le ventre, avec le besoin de le toucher, d'effleurer sa chair, saisir les cheveux pour faire se retourner le visage.

Pour être sûr.

Pour qu'il me regarde.

Pour qu'il se rappelle de mon corps dans son corps, du plaisir partagé. Peut être.

J'étais tétanisé, incapable de bouger.

Ses hanches ont bougé doucement, peut être dans son sommeil. Un geste lascif, soulevant un peu les fesses dénudées, j'ai senti des picotements jusque dans le bout de mes doigts, et une chaleur dans mon ventre. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, j'étais captif de la vision de cette chair, du souvenir de l'été dernier.

Pourtant je n'avais pas de certitude, faute de le voir de face, alors j'ai fait un pas vers lui, au risque d'être découvert. Pure folie.

Les hanches se frottaient doucement au drap, il gémissait à peine, j'ai failli soupirer de désir. Immobile devant cette alcôve j'imaginais mes doigts dans la nuque blonde, sur les épaules minces, mes ongles griffer légèrement le dos cambré jusqu'aux fesses. Je me voyais me coucher sur lui, mordiller son cou pour le faire frissonner, le pénétrer encore une fois, sentir sa muqueuse fragile s'écarter et mon plaisir exploser en milliers d'étoiles divines, en lui. J'étais en plein fantasme, ayant perdu toute notion de la réalité.

Un bruit dans la salle de bain a rompu le charme, je suis ressorti du petit salon, affolé, sans bien savoir si j'avais rêvé ou si je l'avais retrouvé, lui.

Après je suis resté un long moment adossé au mur, cœur battant, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans les idées, incapable de savoir si j'étais heureux ou non, si c'était une bonne nouvelle ou un autre mirage.

_**A suivre….**_

_**Merci pour votre lecture, je vous invite à prendre contact avec moi si vous souhaitez acheter et recevoir ce livre dédicacé, par MP. Sinon vous pouvez également vous le procurer sur le site « the book edition » sous le même titre « Avant ta peau » avec comme auteur : Nathalie Bleger. **_

_**Je tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux qui ont acheté « Mon ciel dans ton enfer », le succès a dépassé mes espérances ! **_

_**Merci à vous qui avez cru en moi, merci à ceux qui me font le plaisir de me lire… **_


	7. Note d'information

**NOTE D'INFORMATION**

**Bonjour mes amis, merci à vous tous et toutes qui avez aimé "Avant ta peau", vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait chaud au coeur. Vous avez été nombreux à me la réclamer sous forme de livre, je vous en remercie ! **

**Aujourd'hui cette histoire est éditée en livre par "the book edition" (lien sous mon profil), et pour remercier ceux qui l'achèteront je vous annonce qu'il y aura un chapitre inédit à la fin du tome 3 (hé oui elle faisait plus de mille pages, il y aura donc trois tomes : un en avril 2012, un en mai et le dernier en juin).**

**Je peux aussi vous faire parvenir un exemplaire dédicacé si vous m'envoyez un MP, j'en serais ravie !**

**__****_J'ai donc dû retirer une partie de l'histoire de ce site pour des raisons de protection de droits mais je le regrette car je sais que vous êtes, comme moi, très attachés à la fanfiction ! Rendez-vous sur mes autres histoires ^^_**

**MILLE MERCIS ENCORE ET PLEIN DE BISOUS ^^**


End file.
